Sonilife Book 1
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Sonic and Tails are living together, and have been for several years when they encounter Shadow and Silver. Dr. Eggman is causing trouble for all of them, but not in the usual way. Tails x Sonic,Shadow x Silver, Amy x Cream, many other pairings. AU. Enjoy
1. New Beginnings

Quick Author's note. In the first part of this story, Tails is 18 and Sonic is 19.

I will say this only once: I do _**NOT**_ own any of the Sonic characters or Mobius.

I will also say this once, unless the mood strikes me: This is a story containing Yaoi (Guy with Guy), Yuri (Girl with Girl), Transgendered characters, Crossdressing characters, cussing, death, toilet humor, and a worldview that some people might be upset at. You have been Warned, so don't Complain about anything offensive to you.

Chapter Zero: New beginnings

Tails's POV

It came at last, the day that we graduated from High School and were to move on to bigger and better things. I didn't want to move on from some things, though. Neither did Sonic, so we moved into a house together. Don't get me wrong, we're weren't together or anything, but we had shared an apartment on the school campus.

We both had worked out routines so that we didn't really bother each other and he could go out hunting for jobs, while I worked on inventions to help pay the rent. Since it had worked so well then, we moved into my old house near the Mystic Ruins and kept up the same routine. That's where our story begins.

Sonic's POV

Yeah, we did move into Tails's workshop, but it was smaller than either of us remembered. I started looking for a steady job instead of one of the many odd jobs that I had been doing. As luck would have it, a pizzeria was looking for a delivery boy. They didn't want to hire me at first, but I convinced them to let me deliver one pizza.

If it was cold when I got it where it was supposed to go, I would pay for it. They agreed that since even their best delivery boy couldn't make it to a particular customer's house on time, that if I managed to get it there in less than thirty minutes, I would receive the same wage as the store's GM.

Well, long story short, I had it to the address in about ten minutes. Thirty-five minutes quicker than the fastest delivery boy. I now make enough to cover any bills that might come up, and I get to do my favorite thing to do when I'm by myself, run. Anyway, I think that we've bored you enough, let's get on with the story.


	2. Another Day

Chapter One: Another day.

Tails's POV

I wake up to see Sonic standing in the hallway naked, toweling himself off like he just got out of the shower. I quickly close my eyes because I didn't want him to notice that I was awake. I just hope that I didn't blush, as that would give me away. I hear and smell Sonic move into the room and hear him open the drawer that contains his uniforms. He then leaves the room, I guess to get dressed in the bathroom.

Truth be told, I feel like something is going on with me, like just by him being near me, I'm in heaven. And from the smells coming off of him, I would say he does, too. Does that mean that we're gay? Maybe.

I have to admit, I have always found girls icky. That is I don't see why my friends go gaga over a girl's chest or how she looks.

In high school, instead of daydreaming about any of the women who had wanted to date me, I would think about Sonic. How he looks shirtless. How he would look completely nude. And some other stuff that I won't repeat. So I can pretty much say that I know that I'm gay. But Sonic? He's slept with many girls.

The only reason I know this is because I could always smell their body fluids on him. But still, he produces a scent when he's with me alone that he never does around Amy or the other women. You know, I think that I will confront him about it after he gets home from work.

After a few minutes, I try to get up from the bed, and fall right out of it. I can't move my legs or arms around since they are so tightly wrapped up. "Sonic, help. I'm too tangled up to get free." I yell, hoping he is still in the house.

He must have been, because he was in the room before I could blink. "How the hell did you get this tangled up?" he says as he starts unwinding me. "I don't know." I say and then feel one of my tails get free and pop his face.

"Sorry, Sonic." I say as quick as possible. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me that much." he says, the spot where my tail hit him still visible. After a moment, he manages to get me unwrapped.

I look down to see something kind of embarrassing, I had slept naked and I had morning wood. Not just normal morning wood either, it was made way worse by Sonic's presence. Judging from his face and scent he was confused about something.

He gets up and quickly exits the room. By the time I stand up, I hear the front door open and close. After a minute, I decide to take a shower to help with the issue that was still bothering me.

Meanwhile, Sonic is already at his job.

Sonic's POV

"Sonic, I have an order for three hundred pizzas to be delivered to Dr. Kintobor's Eggman Empire. Please be quick about it." my boss, a rather large white tiger, says as I clock in. Jeez, it's like Dr. Kintobor knows just how to irritate me. I manage to get all the pizzas to the Eggman Empire store before thirty minutes have passed, but just barely.

Whew, what a day already. I can't imagine how the pizza makers reacted when they heard the order. Instead of running back to the job site, I jog back. Mind you though, I jog at about 40 miles an hour. My thoughts travel back to earlier this morning, when I had just freed Tails from his predicament and was greeted by his naked body.

It's a sight that I both love and hate. That is, I love the sight, but hate the fact that I love, or even like it. I mean there is no way I could be gay. I mean, I have a girlfriend that I sleep with on a regular basis.

I swear, I think that he does that on purpose, since that was the third time this week that that has happened. If it keeps up, I have no idea what I am gonna do. I gonna discuss it with him as soon as I get home. I push the thought away from my mind as I reach my job. The day goes on like this until time for me to get off.

Back at the house, Tails is working on his new plane, the Yellow Fox.

Tail pov

It seems that I have finally got it working right. Switching it from Chaos Emerald powered to Chaos Drive powered was harder than It looked on paper. I take the plane out for a test fly and it works perfectly. I then try the car mode that I had installed when I first got the plane. It works fine, but for some reason you have to press the start button to get it cranked up, even if plane mode had be turned on. I'll work that bug out later.

Right now I had better clean up and get ready to greet Sonic at the door. I take a quick shower, and then panic sets in. I was gonna tell him, but I keep thinking what if type of questions.

After debating it with myself, I decide to just leave a recording on the screen in Sonic's plane. Realizing that he wouldn't know how to operate it, I leave a handwritten note describing how to turn the video on. Once I finish, I pack some changes of clothes. I'm not sure what will happen, but it's best to be prepared. I also pack my special 'toys' and some tooth paste and mouthwash. I take the suitcase to the Yellow Fox. As for any food, I have built a fridge into my new plane, and it's fully stocked.

I hate taking these measures, but I always prepare when I am about to do something of which I am not sure what the outcome will be. I go inside and sit on the couch to await his return. After a few minutes, fear gets the best of me and I get in the plane. By the time that I calm down, I am already up in the air. I land the plane just outside of town and crack open a beer that I had found under my seat.

Sonic's POV

After I finished the last delivery that I had for the day, I return home. After a moment, I open the door, very surprised that Tails didn't great me at the door like he usually does. First, I check the bedroom. He's not anywhere in there. I see that the bathroom door is shut, so I knock on it. "Tails, are you in there?" I say, fear beginning to grow inside of me.

After a moment passes without an answer, I open the door to find the bathroom empty. Realizing that he might be in his workshop, I head on to it. I notice that his new plane is gone. I hear a strange noise coming from one of the other planes. I follow the sound to the plane that Tails said he was building for me. It has a glowing button and I look around for something to give me an indication of what's going on. After a moment of fruitless searching, I press the button. Instantly a video with a crying Tails popped up. I listen intently, wondering why he is crying.

"S-sonic, if you are l-listening to this video, then p-please watch carefully. I am safe, I have just left for the moment. The reason I left is I have a secret, and as much as I tried to tell you in person, I couldn't bring myself to stay there. Sonic, that secret is that I am gay. You heard me right, I am gay. If you still want to be friends, follow the instructions on the note on the table to call me back. If I don't answer immediately, don't worry. I'm just outside of town. I feel strange saying this now, after coming out to you and all, but I love you. " Tails says before the screen goes blank.

Whoa. I mean, I figured out already that he was gay, but why did he think we couldn't be friends? I rush to the living room look over the instructions. After I return to the plane, I press the buttons to make the call. It makes a ringing sound and shows a ringing phone but nobody answers. I look over the instructions while it's ringing to see if there was a way to get his plane's location. I find it real quick and press the button. A map of the town pops up, a picture of his face right on the edge of Station Square. I run as fast as I can out the door to where his plane should be.

After a few minutes, I arrive at his plane to find beer cans scattered everywhere. Great, he found where I stashed my beer. I climbed onto the wing to find Tails passed out in the cockpit. I try to shake him awake, but all I get for my effort is a fart, a belch, and Tails scratching his junk. Just great. I quickly clean up the mess and as I climb back into the plane, I notice that there is a button on the dash labeled 'Car mode'.

I press the button and instantly the plane turns into a modified car. A new seat appears beside Tails's. I shift Tails over to the passenger side and I sit down in the driver's seat and hit a button that says 'start' and the vehicle starts. I try the pedals that normally work the tail and one of them revs the engine. After a few minutes of testing it to see if it's able to be driven like a car, I take Tails back to our home.

Once there, I stick him into his bed. For some strange reason, I feel the urge to kiss him on the lips. I don't, but I do lean over him for a few minutes, before his snoring indicates that he's moved into a more normal sleep. I decide to catch some sleep on the couch, and then I'll be back to check on him. He shouldn't worry so much, I would accept him no matter how he is. He is my brother, after all.

Sometime later in the bedroom.

(Tails POV)

I wake up with a terrible headache, so I decide to try to find some aspirin. I open my eyes to get an idea of where I am, and I am shocked by what I see. It seems that, I am back in the bedroom with Sonic leaning over me. "Awake at last?" he says in a tone that shows that he had been crying. "Sonic! You're not disgusted with me?" I say as I try to sit up. Bad idea, my headache instantly gets worse.

"No, not at all. I always knew that you were. Not entirely sure how I knew, but I did. However, I was sad because you had me worried. Now, I'm just relieved. Promise me that you'll never do that again." he says as he sits down beside me. "The running away or the drinking until I pass out?" I say, wanting to cheer him up "Both." he says, chuckling a little.

"I promise." I say as I try to sit up. My head starts spinning, but I manage to sit up all the way. "Good. Now just rest. You must have a killer hangover. I'll be right back with some food." he says as he stands up and exits the room. I flop back down onto the bed, unable to take the building nausea.

True to his word, he returns with a plate full of Chilli-dogs. "Are you sure that I should eat chilli-dogs while I am hungover?" I say as I get out from under my sheet. "No, but they never did me any harm." he says as he shoves a whole one into his mouth.

I find myself thinking if he could take as much of mine as he did that hot dog. No, I must not think about stuff like that with Sonic. He's got Amy. Still, I find my thoughts heading that direction as we eat.

I hear the phone ring several times. "Uh, Sonic? I think the phone's ringing." I say after eating the one chilli-dog I could stomach. He jumps up and rushes into the living room. I can't make out what he discusses with whoever's on the phone, but he sounds impressed.

After a few minutes, he comes back into the room. "Tails, since you are my oldest friend, I need your advice. I have just been offered a job that will allow us to live just about anywhere we wish, but the job can be very dangerous. Should I take it?" he says as he sits down.

You actually want my advice on this?" I say, really taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked." he says as he lays across the foot of the bed.

"Okay. Well, I say give it a go. I don't see any harm in it. But you need to ask Amy's opinion first, considering that she's your girlfriend and all." I say, laying back down to try to relieve the headache.

"No need. I already accepted the job. If Amy loves me, then she'll be okay with it." he says, looking over at me.

"Sure she will." I say as I close my eyes and try to rest. As long as he's safe and happy, so am I.

Meanwhile, Sonic is on his way to the kitchen,

Since it looks like Tails is gonna try to rest, I am on my way to the kitchen to see what kind of drinks I have left.

All I have left is some blueberry white tea and some FuFu Berry soda. I grab the tea and sit on the couch, while I ponder the phone call.

It was strange, the offer that I got from Mayor Kawaii. I mean, who calls up a pizza-boy and asks them to work for the police? Granted, I do have a rather unusual gift. But is that enough? Regardless, I start my training tomorrow, so I won't be relying on my speed alone. Oh boy, these next few years are gonna be rough.


	3. The Amy Incident

Chapter Two: One Year after Sonic's training begins... "The Amy Incident."

Sonic's POV

I can't believe that I managed to get more than one day off. Today was the day that I am gonna be honest with Amy. I don't love her anymore. Someone else has stolen my heart. I am not ready to tell him as much, but I am gonna drop hints as much as possible.

Once I am inside her house, she practically jumps me. I manage to get her off of me, before she undoes my pants.

"Amy, enough. I need to talk with you. Promise me that you won't overreact." I say as we sit down on her couch.

"Okay, what is it you need to say to me, Sonikku?" she says, leaning in towards me.

"I really don't know how to say this. Amy, I'm afraid that I am no longer in love with you, someone else has taken my heart. I'm sorry." I say as I stand up.

"Who is she?" Amy says, holding back tears.

"It's not a she. It's a guy. And I won't tell you who he is." I say as I start out the door. I hear Amy crying, so I try to get on outside. Before I can put my foot down, I feel a large object hit me in the back, and I am sent flying over her neighbor's house while hearing her scream "Sonic, you bastard!" at the top of her lungs. Luckily, I land in a swimming pool. I am thankful that I had let Tails teach me how to swim last year. With that task done, I go and buy Tails the first of many gifts.

Roughly two weeks later, I receive a phone call from Amy. She is trying to convince me that I am just confused, that I am mistaking brotherly love for real love. I put the phone down since I am tired of trying to get her to listen and go back to studying. Next week, we move into our new home. I just hope I work up the courage to admit my feelings before it's too late. Bit just in case, I am gonna buy him gifts no matter whether I do or not.


	4. Six Years Later

Chapter three: Six years after the 'Amy Incident'.

Tail's POV

As has become the morning routine over the last few years since we moved into our brand new house, I cook a pretty good sized breakfast for both me and Sonic. Ever since he broke up with Amy, he's seemed to eat more of my cooking. That, and he for some reason keeps buying me plushies.

Anyway, I look in the door of Sonic's room and yell," Sonic wake up! Breakfast is done!" I hear him yell back that he's gotta get dressed first, so I shut the door and head back downstairs to make sure that I had turned everything off.

"What a lazy hedgehog, if he's late for his job today, the mayor's gonna kill him." I say to myself as I sit a plate full of smoked sausage on the table beside the plates of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, homemade biscuits, a big bowl of white gravy, and a couple of glasses of orange juice before fixing my plate and sitting down.

"Tails, why in the world do you insist on wearing a pink apron?" Sonic asks as he walks into the dining room, dressed in a black business suit. He must have a meeting today. "Because it's my favorite color, Sonic." I say before taking a bite of the eggs, still wearing my apron.

"Whatever suites you, I guess. Breakfast sure looks great, Tails. I'll sure miss your cooking when you finally meet that special guy, then it's back to chilli-dogs for me." Sonic says as he fixes his plate with a mountain of food.

"I've already met that guy, I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him." I say after I gulp down some OJ.

"So why don't you tell him? I'm sure it couldn't hurt anything to try. I mean really, what could it hurt?" Sonic says after taking a bite of the sausage.

"I'm not sure if he likes me in the same way." I say as I take another bite of my eggs.

'What could it hurt? If you don't love me in that way, we might never be friends again.' I think to myself.

"Give it some thought, and then do what you think is best. Let me know how it turns out, Tails. If they treat you badly, I'll be sure that they pay." Sonic says before drinking some OJ.

"I will, Sonic but I can't ask them anyway until they get back from their job. Speaking of which, Mayor Kawaii will be angry if you are late again." I say as I finish my plate.

"Thanks for reminding me. Sorry I'm not gonna be able to help you clean up, but I gotta run." Sonic says as he gets up and runs out the door, keys for his car in hand.

"It's alright Sonic, I put up with it because you're my special someone" I say to myself as Sonic hops into his convertible and drives off to city hall.

Mean while, at city hall. Sonic gets out of his car.

After parking, I run inside and am greeted by a very angry pink male rabbit in a black suit. "You're late again, Sonic. I hope you don't plan on making this a habit, because as the Chief of Police, you need to show up on time. I am giving you one last chance because we're friends, but I can't vouch for you if the council decides to get rid of you. Now let's go discuss the new recruits you want to hire for the Police Force." the rabbit says as he waves for me to follow. "Yes sir, Mayor Kawaii." I say as I walk after the pink rabbit.

Once inside the office the Mayor says, "Call me Strawberry, we are friends after all."

"Yes sir." I say as I sit in a chair in the office.

"Okay now, I've looked over the files of these four new recruits and I can only find one problem." Strawberry says as he picks up one of the files.

"What's that sir?" I say, the nervousness probably showing.

"Like you, they have certain skills that allow them to be more than perfect for the job but this creates an unfair position for the lesser skilled policemen. Due to this, I am gonna run an idea by the city council, but I thought I'd let you in on it first. You see, I am gonna create a special division in the police service to handle crimes that normal police cannot normally handle. Sadly those types of major crimes are getting more common and the regular police are not cut out to deal with them. Do you like the idea, Sonic?" Strawberry asks me.

"Sure, if appropriate pay will be granted on the higher risk missions. I don't want to hear my subordinates complain about hazard pay." I say realizing that I want a bigger thrill myself.

"If the council allows it, granted. Now for once, I have a surprise for you Sonic!" Strawberry says in a surprisingly peppy tone.

"What's that?" I ask, getting even more nervous.

"You are free to go home, right now, and still get payed for the day. The reason is, that regardless of what the city council says, I will pay for a new force to lighten the load and it starts tomorrow. Also, the restriction on your running is gonna be removed. So, will I see you tomorrow morning with the new recruits, Commander?" Strawberry says as he leans forward in his chair.

"Yes sir. I just hope that Tails doesn't mind." I say, not even realizing I had said that last bit aloud.

"Who's Tails? Your boyfriend?" Strawberry asks with a smile on his face.

"No! No, he's not. He's just a friend of mine who lives in the same house as me. I let him move in as a renter about ten years ago." I say quickly.

"Sure, whatever you say, hon." Strawberry says with a look of feigned defeat.

"See ya later Strawberry, tell Rave that I said hi." I say as I leave the room, blushing furiously.

"I sure will, hon!" the flamboyant rabbit yells after me. I quickly go to my car and head home. I hate the fact that I am stuck in a car. Ever since the day I took up the job offer, I have been forbidden to run through the city.

A short while later, Tails was sitting on his bed at home looking through his photo album that he'd built. It was made up of photos taken during a vacation Sonic took him on to help cheer him up after his dad died, the birthdays he'd had since then, and a more recent trip to Japan to see some new shoe and clothing materials that were being developed.

"I sure hope Sonic doesn't freak out when I tell him." I say aloud to no-one in particular.

"Freak out when you tell me what, little buddy?" Sonic says as he walks into the room.

"Sonic! What are you doing home so early? Did Strawberry fire you?" I ask, truly surprised and hoping Sonic wouldn't press the question.

"No, instead he kinda promoted me. My new job starts tomorrow! Now what was that you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asks as he took his jacket, shirt, and tie off, revealing his lean muscular body.

'Damn, that's fine!' I thought to myself and unconsciously licked my lips. Thankfully Sonic didn't notice or else I would be really embarrassed and not able to speak at all.

"Uh, well, you know the talk you had with me earlier?" I say, for once not knowing what to say.

"Yeah? What about it? Have you confessed to your love?" Sonic says as he sits down on a bean bag chair in the corner of the room.

"No, I haven't yet. My special someone is a person I always admired and looked up to." I say, hoping I would not have to directly say it.

"I thought Einstein was dead." Sonic joked.

"N-no, not him! I l-love you, S-sonic!" I say and quickly break into sobs of both joy and embarrassment as I fall back on the bed.

"Don't cry, Tails! I hate to see you cry!" Sonic said as he got up and cuddled me.

"S-sonic! I-i j-just c-can't help it! I-it t-took all my c-courage to say i-it to y-you just n-now, and the r-relief was great!" I say as I press against his chest.

"Tails, it's okay. I kinda guessed..." Sonic started before trailing off as the realization of what I had said sunk in.

"You what now?" Sonic said calmly after a few seconds.

"I l-love you- S-sonic!" I say as I try to calm down.

"You. Love. Me? As in Love Love me? Not the temporary crush type?" Sonic said, evidently searching his feelings.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry if it ruined our friendship, Sonic. I just couldn't stand to keep it hidden anymore. Especially with the talk we had this morning." I say, searching Sonic's face for a clue as to what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks me while looking me in the eyes.

"Yes! I love you, Sonic! I have loved you since even before I knew that I was gay. Do you love me?" I ask, beginning to feel upset at Sonic's apparent reaction.

Instead of answering, Sonic pulled my face closer to his and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. My eyes shot wide open before closing in relief and pleasure as I return the kiss. Sonic breaks the kiss after a minute and, with a grin on his face, says "How's that for answer?"

"Perfect!" I say before passing out from the stress of the day and the pleasure of the kiss. As I drift off to sleep, I hear Sonic say "Tails does all the cooking around here, I think I'm gonna try to learn how to cook so that he can take it easier around the house, especially since I kept my love of him secret for so long.," before hearing the door shut.


	5. Burnt Food and Hot Love

Chapter Four: Burnt Food and Hot love

Tails POV

"Sonic! Are you okay?" I yell as I walk into the kitchen several hours later to find him crying at the table with several plates of burnt food scattered around the room.

"Yeah, I'm just a little upset because I wanted to do something special for you, but I can't cook anything but chili and hot dogs." Sonic says as he hands me a plate that I hadn't seen. It has a large chilli-dog sitting on it

"It's perfect!" I say as I pick the chilli dog up and eat it.

"How can it be perfect? I mean, it's the only thing we ate for the first year that we lived here. I would have thought you'd still be sick of them." Sonic says before breaking into more sobs.

"It's perfect because you made it, my love." I say as I try to cuddle against him.

"Really?" Sonic says as he sits up so I could put my arm around him.

"Really." I say as I hug him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before I stop hugging him.

"I hate to stop hugging you Sonic but I need to clean the kitchen and you need to get to bed." I say as I start cleaning Sonic's mess.

"But Tails, you shouldn't have to clean my mess." Sonic says as he starts to help pick up.

"No buts, you need to go to sleep so that you can be on time to work. I will clean the mess tonight, but you will owe me when you get home tomorrow evening." I say, a mischievous grin appearing on my face as I think of what we are gonna do.

"What do you mean Tails?" Sonic says, oblivious to the grin.

"You'll find out when you get home, just make sure not to wear yourself out at work. Oh, and it's not food." I say as I put the last of the dishes into the sink and the last bit of burnt food in the trash.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Sonic asks, apparently realizing the one thing I could be talking about if it wasn't food related. "Maybe, but I won't tell you unless you come home tomorrow evening, still full of energy." I say as I grab Sonic's hand and try to drag him to his (soon to be our) bedroom.

"Okay, I'll get to bed. Are you gonna join me, hon?" Sonic says as he starts moving, with me still holding his hand and trying to drag him.

"Not tonight, I want you to rest up for your new job." I say as I open the door to Sonic's room.

"If not tonight, then when?" Sonic asked as he stripped naked. (What a body!)

"You'll find out. Oh, and Sonic?" I say as I exit the room.

"Yeah, Tails?" Sonic says as he crawls into bed.

"Have a good day tomorrow." I say, starting to walk off.

"I'll try." Sonic says before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Shopping and Politics Part One: Politics

Chapter Five: Shopping and Politics

Sonikku's Day: Politics Part 1 (Told From His Point Of View)

"Something smells great!" I yell, hoping Tails would hear the compliment on the food I could smell. 'Where is that sexy little fox?' I mumble under my breath as I walk to the living room. Since he's not in there, I walk into the dinning room, following my nose, to find a delicious looking omelet and a note sitting beside it.

The note reads:

'Sonic, I've gone out to the mall do some shopping I've been needing to get done, but please enjoy the omelet that I made for you.'

Hugs and Kisses,

Tails

'I wonder what Tails could possibly get that we don't already have?' I say aloud as I look for a fork and begin eating the omelet. It's delicious and I eat it quickly.

"I have gotta get to work, I am not gonna be late today!" I say aloud as I run out the door and discover something about myself that I'd 'forgotten'. I say forgotten because I wasn't allowed to use it for the past few years, so I actually did forget.

"Holy shit! I can run at supersonic speeds!" I say as I race towards my new job. I hear several people cursing as I try to slow down to try to avoid hitting the doors of my work. It didn't work and I slammed into the reinforced outer door, leaving a deep imprint of myself. "Impressive, for a newbie." a voice said as a strong wind picked up near me.

I pull myself out of the wall and look up to where the wind was coming from to see a black and red hedgehog hovering nearby with gusts of air coming out of his shoes. I recognize him immediately as one of the rookies I had to train. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Shadow. "Watch your tone, Shadow. I am Sonic, your Commander from this day on. I couldn't help doing this as I just now remembered that I could move that fast." I say to the the black hedgehog.

"Whatever, just don't think you'll be Commander for long. I'm just as good, if not better than you." Shadow said as he settled onto the ground. "Nice imprint, did you do that Shads?" a silver hedgehog said as he opens the door from the inside. "No Silver, Commander Sonic did. How can our leader have just now learned of his power when we've known of ours since we were young? What a Faker!" Shadow practically yelled at Silver before storming past him into the building.

"Geez what's his problem?" I say while looking at Silver, not expecting an answer. "I don't know. Although he does have a point about you being our leader if you don't know your own abilities." Silver says quickly before running inside.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I say as I walk into the building. I didn't see the other two, so I started off ahead. Silver exited a nearby bathroom and followed after me.

By the time he had caught up, I had taken my seat on stage beside the Mayor. Silver was directed by a large falcon to sit on Shadow's left side in the front row on stage. "Everybody here? Good." Strawberry said before standing up and addressing the audience.

"Welcome Knottbridge citizens and police officers! We are gathered here for the introduction of the newest members of the Police Force and the creation of a new division of the Police Force. Let's get the Introductions out of the way first. Former Police Chief and the current Head Commander of the newly established Special Crimes Division, Sonikku Harinezumi." Strawberry says before motioning for me to stand.

"Thanks for your many years of service Sonic, may you continue to do an excellent job. Now to introduce the rookies and their specialties. First is Shadow Doom, his specialties are Weapons and Demolition." Strawberry says while motioning for me to sit and Shadow to stand.

"Next is Silver Mink, His specialties are Intelligence Gathering and Transportation." doing the same motion he'd used before. "Our next rookie is my dear husband Rave, his specialty is Hand to Hand Combat and Medical Aid." Strawberry says, waiting for Rave, a large red and white fox with nine tails, to finish bowing and sit down.

"Alright, our last rookie is Syna Douglass. His specialties are Stealth and Recon." Strawberry says as a large mostly-robotic wolf stands up and bows, hands in the traditional gesture showing great respect.

"I hope that with their combined skills, the growing super criminal threats will be stopped altogether. I must now ask that all who are not members of the new squad to please go to the dining room we have specially prepared for the event. In a few moments, I will announce some of the new laws that I have managed to get passed and invite everybody to let me know their thoughts on them." Strawberry said, trying to hide the boredom that had crept into his voice.

The audience quickly dispersed down a hall into a room almost as big as the one they were already in. "Okay guys, I managed to get the city council to pass the bill to allow us to use public funding, but there' s a condition. They want the current leader in Robotics and Weapons design to supply whatever equipment you guys use. Dr. Kintobor's Eggman Empire Corporation is the current leader, as far as tech goes. I know you guys would prefer your own brands of equipment, but they were going to impeach me if I tried to privately fund it." Strawberry says before pausing for a breath.

"They thought that if I funded the special forces, I would try to eliminate the competition for the Mayoral office. Why can't they understand that I only want the best for the city, and if that means that I'm no longer needed, I'm no longer needed?" Strawberry continues, the annoyance showing on his face.

"Oh yeah! Rave, honey? Can you tell them about the party for the squad? I've gotta run or they'll kill me. They can't eat until my next speech is finished." Strawberry says as he gets up and walks to the dinning hall.

"Sure, I guess so." Rave mutters to himself and then says aloud, "Well everybody, as you heard, we are throwing a party for this squad's initiation. I know he doesn't want me to tell you guys this, but I'll say it anyway. It's to help everybody get to know each other before your first job tomorrow. I invite you to bring your lovers, or a good friend or family member if you have nobody yet, to the Kitsune Hokage restaurant at the Lakai Mall at about five this evening." Standing up Rave continues, "Now let's go. You guys are free to go home, but I gotta stay here as I have a feeling I'm gonna have a drunk husband at the end of the feast if I don't get in there."

Syna follows Rave into the dinning area, while me, Shadow, and Silver head to the street. "See you guys tomorrow!" I say as I prepare to run. "Sure, whatever Faker." Shadow says. Almost instantly a glow surrounds Silver and he lifts up into the air. I don't stick about to see what happens, since I plan to surprise Tails. I stop by a specialty shop and pick out a present for Tails. I hope he likes it. If he doesn't, Amy might. I'll find out this afternoon either way since Amy is coming over to introduce us to her new lover.

Meanwhile, Tails is in the shower after getting back home from the mall.

I was just finishing up my shower when I hear the front door open. I turn the shower off and towel off as quick as I can. I run out of the bathroom and peak out around the corner of the hallway. I see that It's Sonic, and he has a small box in his hand. I run out and jump up and give him a strong hug. "Hey, Tails?" Sonic says as he puts his arms around me. "Yeah, Sonic?" I say as I look up at him.

"You do realize that you're still naked, right?" he says as he moves us over to the couch. Embarrassed, I let go. Then I decide better, and sit down beside him. "What does it matter? We're together now, so we'd better get used to it." I say after a moment. "Good. I got a little present for you. I hope that it will enhance our special time tonight." he says as he hands me the box. I open it to find... female lingerie? I look over at him, not sure what to think. I mean, I do like the idea of doing such things for him, but for him to have bought this for me? Has he read my diary?

"Did you read my diary?" I say as I look from the box, to him, and back.

"No, I went to buy you a gift and I saw that and thought that you would look cute in that. Why did ya ask? Is there anything in there you want me to read?" Sonic says as he turns towards me. "No! Anyway, I'll wear it. Just not until later on tonight." I say as I get up and start carrying the box to our room.

"Why? I want to see how you look in it." Sonic says as he gets up and follows me. "Because Amy is supposed to be coming by around 2, remember? I don't want to freak her out." I say as I put the lingerie away and pull out some relatively normal clothes. I put them on pretty quickly and head on back to the living room.

Just a few minutes after I sit back down, I hear a knock at the door. Sonic answers it.

"Hello Amy, it's nice to see you again." he says, jumping out of the way as the end of her Piko-Piko hammer comes in the door.

"Quit it Amy! Quit it right now, or we'll lock you up for good!" I say as I grab the hammer from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But when I saw Sonic, I couldn't control myself." she says as her hammer disappears right out of my hands. Where does it go? For that matter, where does it come from? I'll have to look into that later.

"Learn to control it. Especially since I don't want him harmed." I say as I hold Sonic's hand She then yells "Okay hon, it's okay to come in."

"Hon? Don't tell me you are into chicks, Amy. " Sonic says as he looks out the door.

"If you can be into dicks, why can't I like chicks? ." Amy says as she sticks her tongue out. A tall skinny rabbit girl with tan fur and white patches got out of Amy's van and walks up to the door. When Cream reaches the door, Sonic greats her.

"Let's go in so that everybody can get something to drink." I say as I let go of Sonic's hand.

Once inside, Amy and Cream both got some blueberry tea, I had a Fufu Berry Soda, Sonic had some water, and We were all sitting at the kitchen table, chatting happily about what has happened over the past few years.

"So Sonic, why was Tails holding your hand like that?" Amy says after a few minutes.

"Well Amy, do you remember what I said when I broke up with you?" Sonic says before taking another sip of water.

"Yeah, what about it?" she says as she looks around the room.

"Tails is the one that stole my heart. I finally admitted my feelings for him two days ago. He also admitted that he shared those feelings. So we are together now." Sonic says as he moves closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I reach up with my hand an hold his.

"Took you long enough, Sonic. I figured out that it was Tails that you were in love with about a month after the breakup. I'm not really surprised by Tails being in love with you from the way I've seen him act around you in the past." she says as she finishes her tea.

"I congratulate the both of you. I know how it feels to love someone enough to leave someone else." Cream says as she grabs Amy's hand.

"I have thought about this, Amy. I would like to invite you and Cream to live here." Sonic says after looking back at me.

"Well, truth be told, I had thought about asking for such a thing, but I figured that it would be awfully rude of me to ask you for a favor after so many years of not wanting anything to do with you two." Amy says as she blushes a little.

"What do you mean? You only shunned away from us for four years. I'd like to think that the last two made us friends again." I say to her.

"Yeah, except for the fact that this is the first time that I've been here in person, other than that day that I got lost and found your house. By the way, what made you ask that?" she says as she looks at Sonic.

"Well, I found out that the two of you are living in a very small apartment. I know that you guys have it rough, so I figured with the spare room, we could all live here together." he says scratching his chin.

"What spare room? I thought we only had mine and yours." I say as I look at him.

"Not after tonight. You are gonna move into my room, Tails." he says as he looks at me.

"Ok." I say in a happy tone. I quickly get up and head to move my stuff to Sonic's, make that our, room.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Sonic says as I make it to the door.

"To go ahead and move my stuff to our room, dear." I say as I turn to face him.

"Okay, but please be quick, baby. We are gonna have to help Amy and Cream move all of their stuff out. " he says as he hugs me.

"Okay, I'll be quick." I say as I hug him back. I go on and do as I say I will, but I won't bore you with the details.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still talking to Amy and Cream in the kitchen.

Sonic's POV

"Well, how did you find out about where we live, Sonic?" Amy asks me as I get some more tea.

"Well, truth be told, I asked some friends of mine from work to keep an eye on you to ensure that you were always safe. One of them told me where you were living about a month ago." I say as I stand back up.

"That seems a little obsessive." Amy said as I sat down in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess it does. But I think that it's better to be safe then sorry. Regardless, I still invite you to live here." I say before drinking some of my tea.

"And we still accept." Amy says as she stands up.

"Hey Sonic, do you guys have any games I can play while you are getting our stuff?" Cream says as she sits on the couch.

"I'm sure that Tails has a few games, let's ask him when he gets back out here." I say after drinking some more tea.

"Ok." comes Cream's reply.

A few minutes later Tails enters the room again.

Tails POV.

I emerge from the hallway to see Cream sitting on the couch and Amy and Sonic still chatting at the kitchen table. As soon as she spots me, Cream asks me if I have any video games for her to play.

"Yes, I do. What games do you like, Cream?" I say as I turn to her.

"Well Tails, I like Super Mario a good bit." she says as she looks at me. I dig around in the entertainment center until I find Super Mario Sunshine and my Nintendo Wii. I set it up and hand the controller over to her.

"If you get tired of that one, the console has several older Mario games on there, too. I'm sure that you can figure it out, no problem." I say to Cream as I walk to the kitchen.

"Ready to go, babe?" Sonic says as I walk up to him.

"Sure am." I say as I giggle from some embarrassment. He's my boyfriend, so I am gonna have to get used to being called 'babe' and the like.

"Okay. Cream, we'll be back shortly, I love you, Bunny" Amy says as we heads towards the door.

"I love you too, Hedgey" Cream replies kind of absentmindedly. A moment later, we are sitting inside a truck that was originally designed to carry the Tornado-X. We figured that the special extra large and extra long trailer would be able to carry all of the furniture and all of their belongings.

Sometime later, we arrive at Amy's apartment. "Alright guys, I am gonna notify the apartment manager that I am canceling my contract and moving out today. My apartment is 3C, wait for me there." she says as she steps down from the cabin. We head on inside and wait in front of her door. While we waited, I decided to hug Sonic.

"I love you, Sonic." I say as I press my face into his chest.

"And I love you too, hon." he says as he drapes his arms around my shoulders.

"Aww, how sweet! I guess I do owe you money, Silas. I hate your nose sometimes." a strange, yet familiar voice says as I try to enjoy the moment.

"Hey Knux, How've ya been?" Sonic says almost instantly. I open my eyes to see not only the towering red echidna who was called by name, but a huge black and red fox with purple spiky hair.

"I see you and Tails are an item, eh, Sonic?" Knuckles says as he and the fox walk closer.

"Yeah, we are. What are you guys doing here? I thought that the Guardians had you guys on a mission." Sonic says as we both turn to face them.

"They did, and me and Silas no longer work for them. We quit when Master Emeral died during that mission." Knuckles says as he and Silas put their arms around each other.

"You know Knuckles, I always thought you'd try to hook up with Tikal. I guess I just can't judge some people." Sonic says as we go to holding hands.

"I did try, Sonic. " Knuckles says before turning to Silas, who was giving him an odd look, and saying "She has a physical body, so don't judge me. It's not like she is dead, more like Chaos made her immortal. By the way, it turns out that she is married to Chaos."

"Doesn't make it any less weird that you want to hook up with an ancestor of yours, hon. But I'll let it go. And to better answer your question, Sonic, we live here. We actually live in the apartment across from Amy's." Silas says as he tries to regain his composure.

"Okay, that is a good coincidence. Uh, listen, we need to move Amy and Cream's stuff to Tails's truck. They're moving in with us, at least for a little while. So, can you help us?" Sonic says as we all just kinda look around.

"Sure! But don't you need Amy's key?" Knuckles says as he moves over to his door.

"Yeah, we're waiting on her. Here she comes now, actually." I say as I point down the hall to where I see Amy and a tall cat-woman walking towards us.

"Alright, let's get started. The only things here that are theirs are the fridge, the stove, and the TV. " Amy says as the cat-lady unlocks the apartment. We all walk into the apartment and have everything loaded into my truck within an hour.

"I don't suppose you guys could do me a favor, could you?" Sonic says to Knuckles and Silas as we stand at my truck.

"What's that?" Knuckles says.

"Well, I remembered that I have a dinner to take Tails to tonight, and by the time we get back, we'll have to rush to get to the dinner on time. So could you help Amy and Cream move in?" Sonic says quickly. A dinner? In public? With Sonic? Oh my god, what am I gonnna do? Am I ready for this?

"Sure, we'll follow along behind you." Knuckles says as he and Silas head for a nice sports car. Me, Sonic, and Amy pile back into my truck and head back home.

"What do you mean by dinner?" I say to Sonic as we pull onto our street.

"Well, it slipped my mind with all that has been going on, but Mayor Kawaii is throwing a party for the new squad and we were told to bring our lovers. So, do you wanna go?" he says as he flashes his beautiful smile at me.

"Sure!" I say in a upbeat tone as we head inside the house and get ready to go to the dinner.

As we start out the door, Sonic's phone rings. "Hello?" he says as he stops.

"Rescheduled? For when? Three days? Alright, thank you, Sir. Okay, Strawberry. Bye." he says before hanging up.

"Well, hon. Looks like the party has been rescheduled for Saturday. Guess that gives you some time to work up some courage so you're not so nervous." Sonic says, chuckling at his luck.

"Well, at least Knuckles and his boyfriend helped Amy move her and Cream's stuff inside. Now let's cook them up a good dinner." I say as I kiss him on the lips.

"Okay babe." Sonic says, chuckling as he returns the kiss.

About an hour later, we have a healthy, tasty selection spread out on the table.

"Sonic, Amy, Cream, Supper's Ready!" I yell into the living room as I fix myself a plate.

They all rush in and fix plates.

Once we all finish eating, I run off to the restroom.

A short while later, I make it back to the living room to find Amy and Cream making out and Sonic watching TV.

"Don't get too noisy girls, I wanna watch this." I say as I hop into Sonic's lap and snuggle with him.

"What took so long? Did you pass a stone or something?" Sonic says as he wraps his arm around me.

"No, I didn't. Anyway, what is this?" I say as I look over at the TV to see why my boyfriend was watching.

"Family Guy." Sonic says as I feel his hand venture to my butt.

Sonic keeps groping my ass to the point where I'm beginning to get very aroused, so I pull him into a kiss and start making out with him.

Before too long, we are making out in our bedroom. Sonic tries to prep me for being fucked, but I shoo his hand away.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet. I'm not ready for that yet. Let's just make out for a little while and then go to sleep." I say as he gives me a sad look.

"Alright, but only because I love you, babe." He says before continuing with the makeout session.

Sometime later, we are laying down, his front pressed against my back, and cuddling. He quickly drifts off to sleep while it takes me some time to doze off.


	7. Politics Part 2

Politics Part 2

Sonic's POV

It's Saturday and I had to be at work early this morning to train the recruits some. On the way out of the building, I hear some talking in one of the bathrooms.

"Well, if you'd just give me a little once in a while, I wouldn't be so damn moody." a voice that sounded like Shadow's said.

"I'd be more willing to give some to you if you weren't always trying to prove your manliness instead of doing something actually romantic." came Silver's voice.

"Yeah, well I don't know how to be romantic anymore without showing off." Shadow's voice yelled back.

"Then you won't ever get any ever again!" a now crying Silver said as he ran out of the restroom and into another room.

I start to take off towards the room Silver ran into but bumped into Shadow as he emerged from the bathroom with a very angry and upset face.

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow half yelled at me.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Silver argue." I start while trying to keep Shadow from running off after Silver.

"Huh, so you know about us? Will you try to get us kicked out of town like the last person to find out?" Shadow said, a look of fear and anger on his face as he clenched his fist, prepared to fight me.

"No, I want to help you guys reconcile this bump in your relationship. Come by my house, and please bring Silver. Me and _my_ boyfriend, Tails, will show you two how to be romantic. " I say as I hold out my hand.

"You're gay? Sure, whatever Faker. If you can help me and Silver, then I, no, make that we will stick by you guys." Shadow said before making a show of shaking my hand, because he had noticed Silver's head poking out of a nearby room. Shadow walked off acting like he didn't see Silver, because he apparently wanted me to talk to him first. Silver looked first at Shadow then at me.

After another glance at Shadow, Silver walked over to me. "So, I guess you figured out why he's been a asshole today. Can you please keep it secret? I heard what you guys talked about. I'll be sure to come with him, but If it doesn't work out, can I stay with you guys for a little while?" Silver says, the worry apparent on his face.

"Of course you can stay if it doesn't work out between you two. I, however, will not keep you two's relationship a secret. My best friend, the Mayor of this town, is gay and happily married. He was elected by the citizens and nobody I know of in this town has anything bad to say about gays, bisexuals, or transgendered people. I will keep what we talk about secret though, if that's what you mean." I say before walking past Silver and down the hall to the exit.

"Hey guys! I've gotta be in the lead if we're going to my house." I say as I take off, a sonic boom rocking the cars on the street as I speed past the other two hedgehogs.

"There's no way you're faster than me, Faker!" Shadow yells before speeding up.

"Why the fuck do they always have to act so macho?" Silver muttered to himself before teleporting to catch up with us.

A short while later, all three of us skid to a stop outside mine and Tail's house.

"Nice!" Shadow said after whistling. The house was nice, now that I thought about it. It was a pretty good sized two story home with a large garage, all made to look like a large tree to help it blend in with the surrounding woods.

"I guess it is." I say as I open the door. Before I could step into the living room, Tails jumped on me, knocking me back out the door.

"Sonic, I missed you!" Tails said as he got up from hugging me.

"I see you brought some friends. Your treat will have to wait." Tails said, helping me up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, they, uh, need some help with their relationship. Shadow has found it hard to be romantic with Silver as of late. I figured that since we have a great relationship so far, we could give them advice. I forgot about your promise though, I'm very sorry." I say as I look at my boyfriend. Tails was dressed in a tight pink shirt and tight pants that showed off his great ass, and he had apparently gotten a little bit of his head fur dyed blonde.

"I suppose we can help them, but now you definitely owe me. I spent a good bit of money today with Amy so that I could get looking better for you, so you've gotta treat me to a dinner at least." Tails said before walking inside.

"Was that fox even old enough to be your boyfriend?" Shadow said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, he's only a year younger than me. He's nineteen." I say before heading inside, lingering just in the door to hear their responses.

I see that Shadow's jaw dropped open. "I hope we still look that good when we're older, Shadow." Silver said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started for the door. After a moment of Silver trying to pull the slack jawed hedgehog inside, he kicked Shadow in the shin.

"Ow! Fuck! What was that for?" Shadow said as he snapped back to reality, while rubbing his leg.

"Come on, drool boy." was all Silver said as he walked into the house.

"Sorry." Shadow said as he followed, walking right by me as I snickered. Inside the house, the two hedgehogs sat on a couch across from Tails. I sat right beside my lover.

"So, Sonic tells me that Shadow has a hard time being romantic anymore with you, Silver?" Tails said as soon as I had sat down.

"Y-yeah. Shadow hasn't been romantic for a while. I think it might have to do with how we were treated in the last town and he's afraid of getting us hurt again." Silver said, the nervousness showing.

"Shadow, is what he suspects true?" Tails said, looking over at the blushing hedgehog.

"I guess so. I still love him, but I'm afraid of going out in public with him because the last time we did, we lost everything we owned and were nearly beaten to death. I just don't want for that to happen to him again." Shadow said as he held back tears.

"Let it out, crying will help you heal." Tails said as he stood up and walked over to the couple. Shadow cried for a long time, long enough actually that Tails got tired of standing and sat down beside me again.

"Hey Tails, I think Silver might be interested in some of the same things you are. I can see that he has some makeup on right now. All I really know about him is what he listed in his application. So take him to our room and see whatever stuff he'd like from there." I whisper to Tails

"Silver, Sonic told me that he thinks you are interested in some of the things I am. Would you like to borrow some stuff for tonight?" Tails whispered into the silver hedgehog's ear after walking over to him.

"What did you have in mind?" Silver asked, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"If Shadow and Sonic will let you, follow me to find out." Tails said before heading to our room.

"Is it alright guys?" Silver asks as he stands up.

"Sure, go ahead." both me and Shadow said at the same time.

"So do you guys have a place yet?" I ask as Shadow looks at his boyfriend leaving the room.

"No, not really. I was staying at a friend's house but he asked us to leave this morning, so we're kinda out of a place to live at the moment." Shadow said, leaning back in the seat.

"Well, even though we met just today, I invite you guys to live here. I just hope yous guys don't mind mine and Tails's habits. " I say as I extend my hand across the coffee table. "Thanks, Sonic. Uh, what habits did you mean?" Shadow said as he took the hand and shook it.

"Tails is almost always working on something in the garage and I am usually playing music on my guitar to keep him entertained. As for other habits, I hope you have earplugs or you and Silver can create some noise of your own. Oh, and my ex and her girlfriend are staying here, too." I say as I give Shadow a wink.

"Oh, uh, that's a little too much info, man." Shadow said, blushing.

"Well, I felt it fair to warn you. Hey, I wonder what Tails is gonna give Silver?" I say before turning on the TV.

"Long as they don't fuck, I don't really care." Shadow said as he put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Hey Shadow?" I say considering that there was nothing on TV today.

"Yeah, Sonic?" he answered back, using my name instead of Faker.

"There's this old track around back that Tails tests his prototype vehicles on. Do you wanna race me on it?" I say as I feel a grin spread across my face.

A few moments later, I'm lapping Shadow several times a minute, causing him to say stuff like "Hey, no fair Faker! There's no fucking way that you're that fucking fast without cheating." after a few more laps I see Tails and Silver emerge from the backdoor of the house onto the specially designed back porch (It looks like a giant rock with a flat top).

I hear Tails call my name and jump up onto the deck, right beside him.

"What's up, Tails?" I say, curious as to why he looked worried.

"I have something to ask you. I found out that Silver and Shadow don't have a place to stay, could they stay with us?" Tails said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, of course. Me and Shadow talked about just the same thing before I decided to race him." I say with a chuckle before kissing Tails on the lips. "Now let's get ready for the dinner, we only have an hour to get there." I say after breaking the kiss and starting inside.

"Hey where do you think you're going Faker? I know I'm faster than you, you just got lucky!" Shadow said as he walked up to the back porch. Silver just walked over a planted a kiss on the still fuming hedgehog's mouth. "Come on love, we need to get ready, too."Silver said before dragging him inside after us.


	8. Shopping and Politics Part Two: Shopping

Tails's Shopping Adventure: (Tails's P.O.V.) (this takes place during and after the previous page)

I wake up early enough to catch Amy before she leaves for the mall.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" She says as I catch up with her.

"Nothing much, I just need a lift to the mall today to get some shopping done. I also need to talk to you. Oh and don't make any noise as Sonic's still asleep." I say, not expecting her to pay much attention because she'll probably do it to annoy Sonic anyway.

"Alright, Tails. Hey, Since Cream's already at work, why don't we take some time to eat?" Amy says as she starts digging through the cabinets. I fry us up some pancakes and sausage and we eat it quickly. Before I leave, I decide to cook Sonic something delicious to eat. After a few minutes I finally decide on a bacon-and-cheese omelet since he enjoyed the one I had left for him yesterday. While waiting for my griddle to heat up, I scribbled a note to Sonic telling him I would be at the mall again. After the omelet was done, I placed it on a plate on the table and heard a knock at the kitchen door. I sat the note on the table beside the omelet and ran to the door.

After we make it to the car, I hear the front door slam and we see a blue blur flash down the road.

"What was that?" Amy and I say together as we get in the car.

A short while later, I ask Amy, "So, how long have you know I was gay?"

"Oh, I always knew you were. I don't know if you remember but back when me and Sonic were first dating, you got into my clothes drawer and tried some of my more boyish clothes on. It took nearly a month to get you to wear actual boy's clothes again. I had thought you were transgendered at the time, but I dismissed it as you still acted like a normal guy." Amy said, reminding me of something I'd forgotten.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I still like that style of clothing though." I say as we drive.

"It's okay, was there anything else you wanted to tell me, hon?" She said as we pulled onto the main road that lead back to town.

"You're not angry with him getting with me?" I say as I look down at my hands.

Amy just sighed and said," Well, anyways. I thought about what Sonic told me and all I have to say is that it's about time. When he broke up with me, he was completely honest about why. He told me he realized that even though he liked me as a friend, he was for some strange reason more attracted to you. He also suspected that you were attracted to him because he caught you staring at him in the shower one day. Just promise me one thing Tails." she says, barely blinking.

"What?" I say, hoping it didn't come out too girly, then realizing I hadn't been trying to hide my voice for a while so I'd probably sounded girly a lot.

Amy chuckled and then said "Don't you ever break his heart. If you do, then I will shove my pico-pico hammer so far up your butt that even the doctors won't be able to remove it. By the way, you can sound so girly sometimes."

"I know, but I can't help it. I guess Sonic thought that I was just nerdy, until I came out to him. When we get to the mall, I need to get looking good for him." I say to Amy.

"Okay." she said before turning on the radio. We rode the rest of the way listening to the radio. It seems that Amy likes the same music I do.

After we pull up to the mall (Lakai Mall, a huge mall with 6 floors open to the public and another 4 for most of the staff to live on.), we find the main entrance and a store offering specialty hair cuts and specialty hair dye. We stop in and are greeted by a tall skinny flamboyant human with cat ears and a tail.

"Hello, my name is Nyoga and welcome to my hair salon. I do hope that you will enjoy your results. Now what can I do for you Miss Amy and young Mister?" he says, obviously mistaking my age because of my young appearance. I hate looking like this sometimes.

"Sure Nyoga, my friend here wishes to get looking good for his new boyfriend. I think one of your special cut and dyes would do the trick. Just make sure to compliment his youthful appearance." Amy says, a smirk on her face. I don't like it when Amy gets that look.

"I can't do that to a young child. Just how old is he, Amy?" the stylist looks at me with confused eyes.

"Tails is nineteen, I believe. " Amy says before sitting down.

"Good." Nyoga says before turning to me.

"Mr. Tails, my special cut that Miss Amy talked about will make your fur in certain areas, uh, 'accent' your natural gifts, if you will. I will also use dyes that help draw attention to those gifts. I must ask for you to do two things right quick. The first is to follow me to the special cutting room for this. Once we're in there, I need you to strip completely nude." he says as he starts for a room in the back.

I follow after, kinda dreading the cut. Once inside the room, I notice a shower and some kind of anti-gravity device. I quickly strip, not bothering to hide my privates because I had the feeling that he'd be getting close to them soon.

"Great, the other thing that I need you to do is to clean all of your fur in that specially made shower." Nyoga says as he goes over to table and examines some odd looking tools.

"Okay." I say as I make my way over to the shower. I make sure to clean every part of my body as good as I can get it. Before I can open the door to the shower, a blast of energy instantly dries every millimeter of my body.

"Good, now please head over and stand on that metal platform." Nyoga says as he points to a raised square in the middle of the room. I walk quickly over to the platform and find myself floating in the air.

"Don't worry I programmed it to only hold you up in the air. I invented it to help with the full-body cuts that most Furs are getting now. I must say that if you're really nineteen, then with your youthful appearance and twin tails, that you are of the Kyuubi race. Am I right?" he says as he moves over to me and starts cutting various places, the weightlessness making me a little ill.

"Not as far as I'm aware of sir. Both of my parents were just foxes, I think." I say as I hold back the nausea.

"You think? Does that mean you never met your parents?" he asks, probably just trying to relax me.

"No, the earliest thing I can remember is running into Sonic and Amy when they were playing in the park outside of Sonic's parents house. Nothing about my biological parents." I say, not understanding why I feel like telling him this.

"Oh, so you are Miles Prower? I though it was you buddy!" he says, using the name that only my close friends even know.

"How did you know my name?" I ask him, getting a little angry.

"Chill out, I know you don't remember me or most of your family. I dated your older brother for a few years. That is until the accident that claimed the rest of your family except your brother and apparently you. I don't want to talk about it here, but if you and Miss Amy can swing by here around closing time one days, then you can follow me to my apartment. There, I'm all done with the cuts, now I just gotta touch up some of the fur. Your fur has some of the best natural highlights I've seen by the way." he says, the whole time cutting and trimming every little strand of fur on my body.

He put away the scissors and grabbed this odd looking device, it looked like a paint ball gun, but it had no visible opening. After few clicks of the trigger, and flashes of lights, he handed me a mirror so I could see the results. What I could see of my body looked super sexy. I then looked at my head and saw that he had changed some of my head fur to blonde. "What's with the blonde hair?" I ask as I twirl it in my fingers. "I figured since you have a pretty face and deep blue eyes, it would make sure that your boyfriend won't be able to take his eyes off of you while you're still clothed." he said, turning off the anti-gravity device.

"Good luck, and Tails?" he says as I get my clothes back on.

"Yeah?" I say as I start out the door.

"Use plenty of lube. Especially if you're the top. I haven't seen a dick of that size in ages." he says, with a mischievous grin on his face. All I could do was blush as I walked back out into the lobby area. I notice that Amy is chuckling, obviously overhearing the comment.

"What's so funny, Amy?" I ask as I walk past her.

"Nothing of importance, really. I heard what Nyoga said about your 'gift' and I tried to imagine Sonic's face if you ram that home." she said before bursting out laughing as she followed me out the door.

"Tails, I am paying for this today, so you are gonna tell me, even if you don't wanna. Are you the top or the bottom?" she said in a serious tone as we walked close together through the mall.

"I don't know why it's important to you Amy, but I'll tell you anyway. Sonic and I haven't slept together yet, but I know I am more of a bottom." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"You haven't slept together yet? Are you sure that you love him that way, Tails? I know that you love him like he's your older brother but are you sure you love him romantically?" She says. Not caring who overhears the conversation.

"That's the reason we haven't slept together yet, Amy. I keep telling him no so that I can get an idea of whether or not I'm misjudging the love I feel for him for raising me and being my buddy for romantic love. That changes tonight. Now let's get me some new clothes, what little clothes I do have are getting way too small." I say, not bothering to whisper as I no longer cared if anyone overheard us or not.

"Okay, just remember to be careful Tails. Hey, look over there, Tails does that look like something you'd like?" Amy says as we walk past a clothing store with a lot of nice looking clothes on display. I follow her finger to a hot pink shirt that was matched with a pair of pink jeans and some good looking, but still pink, sneakers.

"Actually, I do like it, even though it's a very stereotypical outfit. Let's check the price." I say as I walk into the store.

"Hello! How may I be of service Amy and Tails?" Cream says as we walk up.

"Hey, Cream. That outfit that's on display over there, how much does it cost?" Amy says, barely wasting time on pleasantries.

"Which one, Amy? We have several on display in the store." Cream says as she looks around.

"The pink shirt and the pink jean combo, with the pink kicks. Sorry to be rude baby, but how much is it?" Amy says, mild annoyance showing on her face.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Please let me check, Amy." Cream says as she walks over to the computer.

After a moment of browsing through the menu she looks up and says, "Uh, Amy? I need to ask you something. Could you please come here?"

"Okay." was all Amy said as she walked to the counter.

"Will the outfit be for you or for Tails?" Cream says as Amy walks around to where they can talk as I try to act like I can't hear them.

"Tails, why?" Amy says, hands on her hips and a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, I have a special note here from Mr. Kawaii that says any clothing purchased for Tails is to be free of charge. It also says that Tails can buy stuff from a few of the other stores for almost nothing. The only requirement for him is to swing by Mister Draven's Suite sometime . Uh, it also says for Tails to bring his Lover with him. I wonder why Mister Rave is so interested in Tails?" Cream says, the name of the owner ringing familiar in my ears.

"Hey, Amy?" Cream says as she straightens up.

"Yes, dear?" Amy says as she begins licking her lips.

"Wanna make out?" Cream says before Amy jumps over the counter and makes out with her.

'Good thing Sonic never said yes to her, she's a fucking nympho!' I think to myself as I look over the counter and see Amy's hands sink into both her's and Cream's panties.

"Hey Amy, I know that you'd like to have fun and all, but I gotta get home soon." I say aloud to the horny pink hedgie, getting a 'I'll Kill You!' look from her.

"Fine, I'll be back in about ten minutes, so hurry up." I say as I walk out of the store and head to a place that makes vehicle parts.

"Yo, little guy. What in the world is someone like you doin' in a parts store?" a gruff voice says near me. I turn to the voice and see a large gray-furred wolf.

"Not much sir, just looking for a part to fix up my machine." I say, noticing the kind look on his face.

"Well, maybe I can help ya. What's tha part that ya need?" he says as he squats down so that he can hear me better.

"Well, it's actually a combo of some parts. The parts that I need to make it are an alternator, a disc brake system, and a transmission." I say, wondering what he'll think.

"Ah, so you are the famous Miles Prower that the Machine Corps are buying their equipment from. You are the only dude I know that invents completely new stuff anymore. That is besides myself." he says with a wink as he grabs the parts.

"How did you know my name? Only the Machine Corps are supposed to know it. " I say, beginning to feel a little scared that a total stranger could guess so accurately.

"How do I know your name? I am a member of the Machine Corps. I am Dane Greyback, Master Mechanic for the Makair Medic Unit. Tough job keepin' that hunk of junk runnin'. I tried to get permission to build a new one, but they denied the funding saying that the current unit was workin' fine. If it's workin' fine, then why does it catch fire a lot? The parts are worn completely out, among other things. Sorry to ramble on like that, but I'm sure you understand what I mean." he says before handing me one of the parts.

"Sure. Hey, if I can come by the base sometime, I'll take a look at that Unit and see if we could repair it." I say as we walk to the counter.

"Hey, Dane. Hate to say it, but this junk isn't gonna cost the kid nuthin'. Boss Rave said that the kid get's everything free today." the cashier, a small brown fox says as he scans the items into the system.

"Don't care, I was gonna let him have the parts anyway. He is the reason that this store is still in business, you know. I miss working here, but until the war is over, I've gotta work at the base. Take care of my store Akire." Dane says as he picks the parts up and carries them for me.

"If I don't?" Akire says playfully. "Then Fennec and Fenric will pay you a visit." he says, a odd grin on his face.

"Geez, keep those sexhounds away from me, man! I'll keep your store in great shape!" Akire says as he grabs a broom and starts sweeping.

"Good." was all Dane said as we walk out the door.

"Uh, Mr. Greyback? What was that about?" I ask, curious at the conversation.

"Oh, Akire is my nephew and he tends to be lazy unless I'm in town. Fennec and Fenric are two of my oldest friends and even though they're married, love to fuck anybody that they can get into bed with the both of them. I have never seen two guys that horny in my life. Akire is terrified of them because he only likes women and they've already bedded him once. I use them as a threat to keep him in line." Dane says, chuckling as he apparently remembered something from the past.

We had already made it out of the mall and just sat the parts in Amy's car's trunk.

"Thanks man." I say as we head back inside.

"No problem. Now just finish whatever ya gotta do. Come and get me if you need help carrying anything." he says as he heads back to his store. I turn around to go back and get Amy and walk right into Amy and Cream, who were holding hands.

"Sorry!" I say as I pull myself out from between them.

"Hey Tails, Cream gave me an idea, since I needed to go by a certain store to buy something to help mine and Cream's relationship, I picked you up a gift. I won't give it to you until we get out to the car, though. Let's get, Sonic should be home soon." Amy says as she and Cream turn around and I notice a bag in Amy's hand.

"Okay." I say, not really wanting to leave the mall. A few minutes later, we arrive at the house and Amy reaches into the bag.

"Take this Tails, it's a vibrating dildo. I thought that you could use it when Sonic is too tired to have sex." She says as she hands me a long silver colored box.

"Thanks." I say before rushing into the house and up the stairs to mine and Sonic's bedroom. I stuck it in a drawer and quickly went back to the living room. I decide to peek out the window after a moment to see if Amy was gone and I see Sonic talking to two hedgehogs, one black and red, and one silver hedgie. I move to just behind the door and jump onto and hug Sonic as he opens the door.

Unfortunately we flew out onto the porch. I hope Sonic isn't hurt.

"Sonic, I missed you!" I say as I get up from hugging him.

"I see you brought some friends. Your treat will have to wait." I say, helping Sonic up with an annoyed look on my face.

"Yeah, they, uh, need some help with their relationship. Shadow has found it hard to be romantic with Silver as of late. I figured that since we have a great relationship so far, we could give them advice. I forgot about your promise though, I'm very sorry." He says as he takes note of my new look.

"I suppose we can help them, but now you definitely owe me. I spent a good bit of money today with Amy so that I could get looking better for you, so you've gotta treat me to a dinner at least." I say, not wanting him to worry about me getting free service, before walking inside and sitting one one of our two couches. After a moment, the two new hedgehogs sat on the couch across from me. Sonic sat down right beside me.

"So, Sonic tells me that Shadow has a hard time being romantic anymore with you, Silver?" I say as soon as he had sat down.

"Y-yeah. Shadow hasn't been romantic for a while. I think it might have to do with how we were treated in the last town and he's afraid of getting us hurt again." Silver said, the nervousness showing.

"Shadow, is what he suspects true?" I say, looking over at the blushing hedgehog.

"I guess so. I still love him, but I'm afraid of going out in public with him because the last time we did, we lost everything we owned and were nearly beaten to death. I just don't want for that to happen to him again." Shadow said as he held back tears.

"Let it out, crying will help you heal." I say as I stand up and walk over to the couple. Shadow cried for a long time, long enough actually that I got tired of standing and sat down beside Sonic again.

"Hey Tails, I think Silver might be interested in some of the same things you are. I can see that he has some makeup on right now. All I really know about him is what he listed in his application. So take him to our room and see whatever stuff he'd like from there. " Sonic whispered into my ear.

"Silver, Sonic told me that he thinks you are interested in some of the things I am. Would you like to borrow some stuff for tonight?" I whisper into the silver hedgehog's ear after walking over to him.

"What did you have in mind?" Silver asked, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"If Shadow and Sonic will let you, follow me to find out." I say before heading to my old room.

"Is it alright guys?" Silver asks as he stands up.

By the time I made it to the top of the steps, Silver had just appeared at the bottom of them.

"Hey Tails, what did you mean Sonic thought we were interested in the same stuff?" Silver asked as he walked up the stairs.

"He just guessed about whether or not we had the same interests. He's usually right about this type of stuff." I say before going into mine and Sonic's bedroom.

I take a look around real quick. There were pictures of various music artists of every type everywhere and a bunch of hair products and makeup on the dresser. 'I hope Sonic was right about Silver. Oh well, Silver really needs something for his hair and fur, it's a mess!' I say to myself before sitting in a beanbag chair beside the door. As soon as I had sat down, Silver entered the room.

"Nice room, Tails. Are those sheets real silk?" Silver asked as he walked over to the bed and felt of them.

"Yeah they are, but they're not the gift. The hair stuff on that dresser is part of the gift though. I have to ask so I know whether or not the other gift is for you or Shadow though, are you the top or the bottom?" I said as I got up out of the chair.

"The bottom, I guess. He usually enters me if that's what you mean." Silver said, struck dumb at the terms.

"Perfect, then I've got a gift for you for when Shadow won't touch you." I say as I walk over to my dresser and pull out a long box, still wrapped up in plastic.

"What do you mean when Shadow won't touch me? It's usually me not wanting to fuck." Silver said as he took the box.

"It's for days where he's too tired to fuck after work or for when he gets injured and needs to heal. Trust me, it happens. It's a vibrating dildo, I haven't used it but Amy insisted on buying one for me for those reasons. The problem is, I already have one from when I figured out I was gay and in love with Sonic. I used it to help with my tension around Sonic until we admitted our love for each other. Try to keep it hidden, or else he'll be afraid he's not satisfying you." I say as he unwraps it and gets a very embarrassed look on his face.

It has the same coloration as a fox's, so I can't help but wonder if that was Amy's way of trying to peacefully pry me away from Sonic. Man, I thought she'd taken it well when I told her. I hope this doesn't lead to trouble further down the line. "Well, that's almost everything I wanted to give you. The other stuff, you will need to come with me to the mall for. I have tomorrow off, do you?" I say as I start back out the door.

"Only if Sonic decides to give the squad the day off." he says as he stashes the box in his long silver quills.

"He most likely will. Do you guys have a place to stay?" I ask, hoping to find where they live so I could pick him up in my custom car.

"Not anymore, our friend, if you can call him that, kicked us out of the guest room in his family's mansion when he caught us fucking in there. He said we were okay to make ourselves at home, and we did. We just didn't realize that he'd changed that much after inheriting the family fortune." Silver said, looking like he was holding back tears.

"That's terrible! Even if Sonic argues with me, you guys are staying here until you get back on your feet." I say, really meaning what I said.

"Just do me one favor, I want to tell someone else before I tell Sonic about my past, would you be willing to listen to me after the dinner tonight?" I ask, wanting to let what I remember of my past be known to see if Sonic would still love me if he knew what I had done.

"I guess, but only if I can tell you about my experiences." Silver says quickly.

"Sure, but you need to promise not to tell Shadow until I tell Sonic. I don't want Sonic hearing from anybody other than me." I say to him as we head down the steps.

"I promise if you'll keep your 'gift' a secret." he says, checking to be sure it's still hidden.

"I promise." I say as I walk into the hallway.

I walked back down the hallway with a very embarrassed looking Silver walking behind me. Shadow and Sonic weren't in the living room it seems however.

"Geez, where are those two? I'm willing to bet Sonic told Shadow about the race track around back and they're trying to be macho again." I say as I look out the back door at the huge path through the forest.

The track was where I tested my prototype land vehicles, but it seem that Sonic and Shadow were racing on foot.

"Hey no fair Faker!" Shadow yells loud enough for them to hear as a blue blur passes him by for the third time.

"When did he learn that trick?" I ask nobody in particular, wondering if he could fuck that fast.

"I'm definitely gonna try to find out tonight." I muttered a little too loudly.

"Hey Sonic!" I yell, hoping the blue blur could hear me.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic said as he appeared beside me, leaving Shadow cussing his head off.

"I got something to ask you. I found out that Silver and Shadow don't have a place to stay, could they stay with us?" I say, looking into my boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes, of course. Me and Shadow talked about just the same thing before I decided to race him." Sonic said with a chuckle as he kissed me on the lips.

"Now let's get ready for the dinner, we only have an hour to get there." Sonic said after breaking the kiss.

"Hey where do you think you're going Faker? I know I'm faster than you, you just got lucky!" Shadow said as he walked up to the back porch. Silver just walked over a planted a kiss on the still fuming hedgehog's mouth.

"Come on love, we need to get ready, too."Silver said before dragging him inside.

An hour later, we were dressed in clothes that while they were dressy, were more causal wear than anything and were sitting at a large table with rest of the squad and their dates.

"I can't believe it, you own this?" I say to Rave, who'd just revealed that the squad and their lovers could eat here for free anytime since he owned the store.

"Not only this store, but most of the mall." Rave says before eating some Lo Mein.

Sonic took a moment to look at everybody at the table. Strawberry was dressed in a dark blue dress and high heels, not at all looking like the man he is. Syna was dressed in a brilliant blue tuxedo while his girlfriend, Ari, was dressed in a emerald gown that hid her feet. Shadow, Sonic, and Rave wore causal dress attire that matched somewhat with their fur. Silver and I wore Tuxedos that showed off our chest fur. Everybody was enjoying an assortment of Chinese and Japanese dishes and enjoying nice dinner conversation about some of the things that interest them.

After everybody had finished their food (except for me, I was still eating a large Mint Chocolate cake slice, and Strawberry who was finishing off his bottle of Sake.) Rave said, "You know, I think we should make this a weekly thing, it's good to see everybody getting along so well! Have a good evening guys!"

"Yeah! Have a great evening." Strawberry said while hiccuping.

"Hey Sonic, could you and Shadow help me carry my husband to the elevator? Our apartment is on the floor just before the roof." Rave said, trying to keep the wasted Strawberry from falling out of his chair.

"Sure, but only because of our history. He just creeps me out sometimes." Sonic says as he stands up and moves over to Strawberry's seat. Shadow just shrugged and got up out of his seat.

After a moment of protest from Strawberry (who passed out from the exertion) Shadow and Sonic managed to pick him up and follow after Rave. Silver and I follow after them while Syna went with his girlfriend to the hair salon that was ran by Nyoga. We went to the floor elevator and got on it. Rave pressed a button that looked like it had a fingerprint scanner and we started to move.

After a moment we emerged into a large walnut paneled hallway. Once Rave unlocked the door, we emerged into a living room almost as big as mine and Sonic's house's ground floor.

"Damn!" everybody other than Rave and the passed out Strawberry said at the same time.

"It's not as big as it looks, I like an open house so I built this apartment to where only the bathroom is enclosed. See over there by the couch? That's the bed, please lay Strawberry down on it, if you don't mind." Rave said while pointing at the couch.

The hedgehogs did as asked and laid the drunk rabbit on the bed.

"Thanks guys, I didn't want to say anything in front of Syna, but since Sonic is a old friend of ours, you guys can come up here for dinner whenever you want, just be sure to let us know first." Rave says as he sits down in a chair. Rave glances over at Strawberry and says "Oh dear, could you guys leave? It seems Strawberry is getting horny, and I really don't want you guys here for this. Could you guys come back tomorrow?" Rave says as the rabbit jumps up from the bed, dick poking the dress out, and leaps onto Rave.

"Sure, see you guys later!" Sonic says as everybody leaves, trying not to listen to the odd sounds Rave makes as his husband awkwardly tries to fuck.

A few minutes later, we get into a van that I had specially designed to run on Chaos Drives and drive back to our home. By the time we got there, Sonic was getting drowsy, as was Shadow. They went straight to bed, Sonic in our room and Shadow in what was honestly a storage room that had been converted rather quickly to a bedroom. It was still cluttered, though. Amy and Cream had long since gone to bed.

Me and Silver were still sitting on the living room couch, talking. I plan to tell him what I remember about my past. What new memories got stirred up today. Both by Nyoga, and by Rave. I don't know what made me want to tell a stranger my past before I'd tell my lover, or even my good friends, but his scent seem so familiar. It smelt like someone I knew once. Some I really loved once upon a time.

"Hey Silver, could you listen to me, please? I want to tell you about me." I say, realizing what must be going through his head.

"Sure, but then I get to tell you about me." Silver says as he leans back.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much of this is really what happened to me, but around when I was fifteen I thought that I was straight as could be. I had been adopted by this, at the time nice, family of foxes. I was good friends with Sonic at the time and had a steady relationship with this lovely half-breed girl.

Over time, I slowly realized that the girl I was dating then was more a friend than a love interest. Instead I found myself being drawn to Sonic, Star Quarterback for our football team and the guy who saved me from being bullied by the other jocks. I wanted to deny it considering my dad's, and therefore my, religious roots, but eventually I started having dreams about him.

In the dreams he would always have that smile he has and would be kissing me up and down my body, the dreams would always end the same, with him moving to enter me before I woke up with a serious hard-on that hurt like hell, unless I took care of it. Everything went fine for a while, other than my dad being the abusive asshole he was. He would beat on me and my mother because he couldn't stop drinking but that doesn't matter compared to what happened next.

When my mother found out about my secret, she was completely okay with it since she was actually bi, or so she told me. She wanted to tell my dad though. I asked her not to, but she said if he truly loved me, he wouldn't care and he had a right to know.

My father wasn't at all okay with my secret. In fact he actually kicked me in the nuts, hard, and grabbed his gun from the living room and left saying, "If he makes you feel that way, then I'm gonna kill him. Then I'm gonna come back, shove this gun up your little faggot ass and fire. That way of life is against the way the Eternal One intended and I don't want anybody who endorses it in my house. If you leave, I'll just hunt you, and whoever helps you down."

I did something I never thought I'd work up the courage to do, I went and got the hunting rifle he'd bought me for my birthday, loaded it, and aimed it at the back of his head and pulled the trigger. All I could muster to say as he fell to the ground was, "I hope you see the Eternal One that you hold above common compassion and love for your family, _father_." Relief from the years worth of abuse came rushing out, along with nausea from what I had done and I fainted.

When I came to, I saw that I was at the hospital and sitting over in the corner of the room was not only my mother, but Sonic as well.

"Are you okay Sonic?" I managed to get the strength to say as I noticed him crying.

"Tails! You're okay! I can't believe it! Your mother told me what happened. I for one don't care if you're gay or whatever! I just want you to live and be my best bud forever, okay?" Sonic said as he got up and gave me a hug.

"Okay, but why am I here?" I asked, confused as to why I was at the hospital.

"Well, after you passed out I called Sonic and he drove us here in his car. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Son. Do you know what a contortion is?" my mother said as she got up.

"If you mean of the nuts, yes. Why?" I said the thoughts not connecting.

"Well it seems that when your father kicked you in the nuts, it caused a severe contortion. I'm afraid that you will never had kids, son. I'm very sorry." my mother said before leaving the room.

"Sonic? I hope you won't be angry with me." I say as I decide to tell him about my love for him.

"Don't be silly, why would I be angry at you?" Sonic says a big smile on his face.

"Sonic I..." I start before my girlfriend bursts through the door. "Tails! I just heard! Are you okay?" She says, making me and Sonic forget about what I was going to say.

I was so angry I just said "Yeah I'm okay. But seeing as I'm not able to have kids anymore, I think it's best if we just stay friends." I say, not even sure if I wanted that much to be honest.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say for now. Except that Sonic forgot I was gay, as no one ever spoke of it again and I couldn't bring myself to confess again until I turned about 18. Now please go ahead with you story, Silver." I say as I look over at him.

"Tails, what was your girlfriend's name?" he asks without looking up.

"Kari-Ann Mink, why?" I say, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Because well, to make a long story short. I am or rather was Kari-Ann." was Silver's reply. My jaw dropped in astonishment at this.

"Wait, so you are my ex-girlfriend? How is that possible when you're a guy?" I say truly dumbfounded.

"I thought you smelled familiar when I smelled your scent on Sonic. So I'm surprised you didn't recognize mine. Plus you look familiar, too. Okay, the long and short of it is after you broke up with me I talked with your mother about what you had said to me. She told me about the fact that you realized that you were gay and she figured out that you were in love with Sonic. I went into a depression for a while, nearly killing myself a few times. Which is why you didn't see me in school much, and why, when you did, I ignored you.

I'm sorry for that. I got some counseling for my depression, thanks to a friend of mine. I was actually depressed when dating you and I couldn't figure out why. After a while, I realized that I had always acted more like a guy and felt like a guy instead of a girl. In fact I had actually only wore girl's clothes around you, because of your dad. After some counseling over many other things about myself, I decided to have a sex-change operation performed. It was hard getting used to life as a guy, but eventually I found love in Shadow. The only thing I hate is that until a better solution is found, I have to take hormones daily to regulate my body. And I am still not really a guy." Silver said, still looking embarrassed and a bit sad.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart, Kari, but I wasn't able to think then. You were transgendered, eh? That explains why you had so much boy's stuff in your room. Anyway, seriously, that's all they did? A little surgical procedure that requires hormones to get the most out of it? I could do better in my sleep. Hey, would you be willing to help me develop a much better way of changing sex?

If all goes as planned, then I will turn into a true girl until the second dose is taken and you will be fully male unless you take another dose." I say, already coming up with the formulas in my head.

"Sure, and please don't call me Kari. It's Silver now. And before you ask, yes, Shadow does know. In fact, he was the friend who helped me." Silver says as we make our way to my shop. Around three hours later we emerge. Completely successful. I decided to save some of it in case Sonic ever wanted kids, because I found a great side-effect. It completely restored the functions of my genitalia. I should have expected it since it was meant to completely change someone to the opposite gender with full function of the body.

And whoever decided to become a girl to carry the baby could revert back after the birth.

"See ya in the morning, dude. Shadow's gonna be happy, isn't he?" I say as we head to our lovers.

"Yeah he is. See you too, buddy." Silver says before closing the door behind him. I close the door to mine and Sonic's room. I climb into bed beside Sonic and feel him move his hand to grasp my shoulder.

"Love you, babe." he mumbles, still mostly asleep. "Love you too, hon." I say as I scoot closer to him and close my eyes.


	9. A Day of Passion

Chapter Six: A Day of Passion (Warning! It' got Yaoi Lemon that I had to tame. Want a better one? its been revised and posted at the end of the story Truth be told I'm not even sure if this is site safe but if people have issue with mine, I would like to point out that there are far more graphic ones already on the site. Like in the Kim Possible ones for instance.)

Tails and Sonic Do it at last! (as told from Tails's view.)

I wake up to a familiar sensation, Sonic's morning wood pressing hard against my ass, almost like it's begging me to relieve it. 'Even though we have a lot of company, I unfairly kept Sonic waiting to make love to me. We do it today.' I say to myself as I roll over and slide my hand to his rock hard cock. Before I grip it, I lean in and give him a kiss on the lips. Then I grip it and give it a few playful tugs.

"What the? Tails? What a way to wake a guy up, babe." he says as he tries not to buck into my hand.

"I know. I want to do it with you, Sonic." I say as I keep on tugging on his cock.

"You do?" he says between moans.

"Yes, I do." I say before moving underneath the covers. Then let's..." is all he gets out before I start working his tool with both my mouth and my hands. I can feel his cock throb more and more as I move my mouth up and down the shaft, licking around it the best that I can manage.

After a few minutes of me doing this, he moans out "I'm cumming!" and fills my mouth so full that it spills out. I manage to swallow some of it though.

"That was great!" he says as he looks down at me and strokes my cheek.

"Really?" I say in a voice that surprises me with how girly it sounded.

"Really, now are you ready for the next part?" he says to me.

"Yeah, but are you?" I ask him.

"Already hard again, now where's the lube?" he says as he looks around the room.

"Here." I say as I reach into the dresser beside the bed and pull out a big container of the stuff. I quickly pour a good amount over his dick and stroke it to ensure that the lube coated it well. I turn around and guide his dick to my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say and then feel him push it in, slowly. It hurt at first, but after it was all the way in he didn't move.

"I know my size has to hurt you, but I'm gonna wait so that you can get used to my size." he says, the restraint audible in his voice. After a few minutes he apparently decided that it was long enough because I felt him slide his dick nearly out before pushing it back in. The sensation was even more amazing than the one the dildo that I had done this with gave me.

I couldn't help but yell "Oh yeah, just like that, Sonic!" in a pleasured tone.

He kept on bucking into me and I tried to match his rhythm, but was having a hard time because of the pleasure. We kept at it for what seemed like days until he said, yet again, "I'm cumming!". As I felt his sperm get released into me, I couldn't hold back anymore either. "Me too, Sonic!" I moaned out as I came all over the bed. We collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed and we fell asleep, his dick still inside of me.

Silver and Shadow: renewed passion. (Told from Silver's view. this one is not a lemon but there will be one of these two in the next book.)

I wake up to find that Shadow isn't in the bed. 'Where the hell could he have went? ' I ask myself as I get out of bed. I feel immediately that I am hungry as hell, so I decide to head to the kitchen. 'I can't remember ever waking up this hungry. ' I say to myself as I make my way down the stairs. I manage to find my way to the kitchen and find Shadow standing over the stove. The table was beautifully set, as if for a romantic dinner, even though it was breakfast time.

"Hey hon, whatcha doing there?" I say as I walk up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, babe! I didn't expect you to be up already. Anyway, I'm making a special treat for you. I know it's a little weird, but I felt the need to make you something unusual for breakfast." he says before putting the spatula down and turning around.

"Really?" I say in a seductive tone. "Really" he says before planting a passionate kiss on my lips. He immediately turns back around and transfers whatever he is cooking to a large plate. As he does so, I see that it is lamb that he was cooking. "Now have a seat, after I finish frying the vegetables, breakfast will be finished. After just a few minutes, he turns around with two plates in his hands. One has the lamb, the other has the stir-fry. He sets them down in front of us and gets us a couple of plates and forks. The drinks were already on the table.

"I remembered how much you liked this when mother fixed it on my birthday, so I thought that I'd make it for you." he says as he sets down at the table. "Alright, before we eat, let's give thanks." he says. "Okay, I'll say it this time. Rulers of heaven, Wolfmother and Wolffather, without you our meal would not be possible. It is for this reason that we give thanks to you to allow such a beauty as the universe that we live in. Blessed be your names and the names of your children. Thank you." I say, remembering the prayer from the last time we had a chance to say it.

"Nicely done, now let's eat." Shadow says before fixing and eating his plate. I quickly fixed and ate mine, too. It was the best thing that I had tasted in a long while. The way he had marinated the lamb and the oils he used to cook the vegetables complimented each other perfectly. "Let's go make love." I say as we clean off the plates. "Really?" Shadow asks as he puts our plates into the dish drainer.

"Really." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him after me. Once we made it to the top of the stairs we heard Tails yell out"Oh yeah, just like that, Sonic!". "I guess we're not the only ones in the mood." I say as I led him to our bedroom.


	10. Death in the Family and Romance at Home

Chapter Seven: A Death in the Family. And romance at home. (Tails POV)

I wake up to an empty bed and a hurting ass. 'Just how hard did he fuck me?' I mumble to myself as I slowly get out of bed, the pain intensifying slightly. I make my way carefully down the hall as I can barely stand at the moment. I immediately realize that I have to piss like hell so I swing into the upstairs bathroom and relieve myself.

By the time I got done, I was able to tolerate the pain better, so I could move at my normal speed down the hall. Once I make it to the bottom of the steps, I hear Shadow yell out "Dear God! Why her? Why did they kill my mother? She's never done anything wrong!" in a tearful and angry voice.

I let out a small gasp at this. Sonic must have heard me, because the next thing I know, I was back in our room with him standing in front of me.

"Tails, did you hear what Shadow said?" he asks me, a mixture of sadness and concern on his face.

"Yeah, what happened?" I ask since I didn't want to upset Shadow or Silver by asking them the question.

"Well, late last night, some cultists broke into Shadow's mothers house. It looks like they tried to get her to tell them where Shadow was. They left graffiti on the wall that said "Fags and Perverts deserve to Die! May the Eternal One be merciful to your damned soul!"

It seems that they wanted to kill Shadow and Silver. I guess when she couldn't say where they were, they killed her." he said, the anger at such atrocity showing for all too brief a second.

"How did Shadow find out?" I ask, truly curious, and a little worried that the cultists knew where we lived. "His brother called him on his cellphone. Shadow wants to know if we will go with him to his mothers funeral. Do you want to go?" he asks me, looking truly concerned.

"Sure, but where will it be?" I ask as I get up and walk over to the closet. "Believe it or not, the cemetery just down the street from us. Their family has been buried there since they came to this country, no matter how far away they lived." he says as he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Is it today?" I ask as I pull out some proper attire for a funeral. "Yes, in about one hour. Everybody's just waiting on us." he says and then in the blink of an eye he is standing there, fully clothed in a black suit. I say no more and put the suit on.

A short while later, we arrive at the chapel in the graveyard. I saw a lot of people I knew, but even more I didn't know. It seems that all our friends and most of Shadow's and Silver's families turned up for the funeral. The ones who knew her personally were talking about how good of a person she was and how it was just cruel that she of all people was taken while true evil still ran free. As soon as a hedgehog that looked like an older Shadow walked up to the podium, everybody went quiet.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that I have to personally do this but here we are. My wife, Isabelle, was a lovely women. She was always trying to help others. Yet, she was taken before her time. Death and Chaos apparently felt that Life didn't deserve a physical embodiment of Love so they sent their minions to take her to the Ether. Let's not dwell on how she left this world though.

Let's remember all that she did, in service to the Wolfmother and the Wolffather, and in service to her fellow furs and humans. She lived a good life and brought joy and hope to many people. I can only hope that everybody here decides to follow here example. I can't go on, so I'm just gonna say the Goodbye Prayer.

Rulers of Heaven, Wolfmother and Wolffather, and your children, we gather here to send one of us on the way to your domain. May you guide her there, as you did guide her here. Blessed be your names and the names of your children even those of Death and Chaos." he says and then starts crying his eyes out on the podium.

Shadow and Silver both got up and went to comfort Shadow's dad. After a few minutes of crying into Shadow's shoulder, he looks up and says, "Son, I hope you and my future son-in-law have taken your mother's lessons to heart.."

"I have dad, and Silver probably has, too." Shadow says back. "Yes sir, I have." Silver says. "Sorry about that folks, let's proceed with the funeral. Pallbearers, please come up here." Shadow's dad said. Shadow and Silver stood up there with Shadow's dad, a large hedgehog that looked like Shadow but with blue stripes, and Rave.

"Hey, does Miles know he's supposed to be a pallbearer?" I hear Rave ask Silver. "I guess not." I hear Silver reply as I walk up there, a little embarrassed. "It's okay, we forgot to tell you." Shadow says as I get in place beside him. We all go to our places on the coffin and I can't help but wonder why I'm here, I don't even really know them.

All I know is that Rave keeps looking over at me like he's wanting to say something, but out of respect for Shadow's mother, is waiting to do so. Also, how the hell does he know my real name? Several minutes later, we are standing at the gravesite, Shadow's dad saying the prayer for her safety in the afterlife.

Immediately afterward, Rave walks over to me. "Hey, Tails. Nyoga informed me that you are looking to find out something about your family. If you'll come over to my place after this, then I can explain a few things to you. That includes why you were asked to be a pallbearer. I won't say anymore right now, but be sure to bring your boyfriend." Rave says as we head back to the cars.

"Sorry to ask, but what about Shadow and Silver, and Amy and Cream?" I say to him. "Shadow and Silver will already be there, I am the one responsible for overseeing that Isabelle's will is followed. I guess you could bring Miss Rose and her partner, too. Please save the questions for later as now isn't really a safe time for asking." he says before going over to his car and unlocking the doors so that Shadow and Silver could get in it. I simply follow Sonic to our car and get in. "Hey Sonic?" I say when he gets in the car. "Yeah babe?" he replies.

"We need to go to Rave's, he said he wanted to talk to me about something." I say, curious to find out what he wanted to tell me. About an hour later we arrive at the Lakai mall, after stopping for food at a Burger Haus, to find a notice on the door that says closed due to death in the family. We wait for a few minutes at the door, before we decide to go back to the car. Right as we turn around to leave, Strawberry emerges from the entrance we were just at. "Hey guys, sorry about taking so long. I'm gonna show you guys a special entrance we had built just for us for when the mall is closed. But I'll do that after Rave talks with Tails. Come on now, follow me!" Strawberry says as we enter the mall. A short while later, we are in Rave and Strawberry's apartment, eating from a plate of sandwiches that they had sat out on the coffee table.

"Okay, Sonic, Tails. I have something that I really need to tell the both of you. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am thanks to talking to Silver and Shadow. Miles, I am Draven Prower, your older brother." he says and then takes a moment to see how I react.

"How are you my older brother? I don't even remember anybody like you from my childhood!" I say, wondering if what he says is true.

" I know that you don't remember much from when you were a young child, but when the accident claimed mom's life, I couldn't find you and I just lost it. Ask Nyoga about what happened because I can't even remember anything from that day onwards until about three years ago. Anyway, after I regained my sanity, I started seeing if there was any evidence of your death or if they found you. I caught the occasional stories of machines that you made and eventually discovered that you took up residence in the very town that I had been trying to avoid. I apparently hit the jackpot this time. I actually have your half of the inheritance that mom put away for you. Now that I have that out of the way, I bet you're wondering why you were asked to be a pallbearer. Well, as Shadow and Silver know, our uncle Maxwell was Isabelle's uncle. Isabelle was very attached to him and Aunt Ramona. So sad that she did not outlived them both.

Anyway, when you were just a couple of years old, we went over to their house a lot and so did Isabelle. She eventually took a liking to us as well. When I was informed that she had wanted me to be a pallbearer, I asked them to let you because I knew deep down that you were my long lost brother and if she thought you were still alive, she want you to do so, too. I'm sorry but that's really it." He explains calmly.

The names sounded familiar but I could not remember any such people. I decided to accept it as fact. So far he hasn't lied to me, and Sonic trusts him. "I believe you. Now what do I call you bro? Rave or Draven?" I say as I get up off the couch. "Rave, I had it changed when I married Strawberry. Though some people still call me Draven, like Miss Cream for instance. Now here's the check for your half of the inheritance. Use it however you want." he says as he hands me an envelope. I open it and cannot believe the amount of the check. It was enough to have a pretty fancy wedding and still get nice rings for the both of us. "I know exactly what I'm gonna do with this." I say, putting the envelope into my coat pocket.

"You do? What you planning, babe?" Sonic says as he looks over at me. "You'll know soon enough, hon." I say with a grin on my face. "Well, I hate to be a downer guys, but me and Tails have gotta get going. We'll see you guys later?" Sonic says, standing up quickly. "Yeah, see you soon." Shadow says quietly. I follow Sonic out the door, thinking about the best way to arrange a time to propose to him. When we reach the car, I notice that Sonic takes longer to unlock my door this time. I pretend not to notice.

After we get home, we both strip down and clean up. After cleaning up, he went to bed while I went out onto the back porch to look at everything. I needed cheering up, and it was so beautiful! The way the moonbeams reflected off of the water, the fireflies flying up in the yard. I just wanted to cry tears of joy, yet I didn't. I couldn't, not without Sonic here. Right at that moment, I hear the door open. I look back to see Sonic standing there, oddly enough, still wearing his pants. He walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it, babe?" he says looking out over everything. "Yes!" I say before bursting into tears of joy. "Tails! What's wrong?" Sonic asks, the concern showing in his voice.

"N-nothing's w-wrong. I'm just so happy for some reason!" I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Good. This should make you even happier, I had planned to do this today, anyway." he says and then reaches into the pants pocket. He pulls out a large box and gets down on his knee. "Miles Prower, I want to share my entire life with you. I love you so much that words cannot describe it. Would honor me by marrying me?" he says, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Sonikku! Yes, I will marry you!" I say and then extend my hand. He slides the ring on my finger. It is a ring with a special coloring. It has several Sapphires and Golden Sapphires. "Oh, Sonic! I can't say how happy I am!" I say after a moment.

"Me neither, babe." he says. "How about me and you go celebrate?" he says as he stands back up. "If you mean what I think you mean, hell yeah!" I say. "How about I just show you?" he says and then picks me up and carries me bridal style to our bedroom to make some excellent love.


	11. The Calm After The Storm

Chapter Eight: The calm after the Storm

I am awoken by a bunch of loud sounds coming from the living room. I step off the bed and almost fall. Apparently I had somehow fallen asleep on my leg and it had fallen asleep. After a moment, I manage to restore the circulation in my leg. I quickly threw on a robe and tried to exit the bedroom. Unfortunately, someone opened the door right as I reached it. I managed to move out of the way and saw that it was Sonic who had opened the door.

"Sorry that the noise woke you, babe." Sonic says, his face showing that he really was. "What's going on, Sonic?" I say, folding my arms in front of me. "Well, we're not the only ones who got engaged last night." he says, trying to get me to ask who it was.

"Well, who else got engaged last night?" I ask, arms still crossed. "Shadow and Silver. Silver saw that Shadow really needed cheering up and so, instead of waiting on Shadow to propose, he proposed to Shadow. They just got home an hour ago." he said, sitting down on our bed. "Cool! But that still doesn't explain the noise." I say as I sit down on our bed beside him. "Well, they brought a friend and he insisted on throwing all four of us a congratulations party. The noises that you heard was him falling off of a ladder." he says rolling his eyes.

"Ouch! I hope he's okay. Anyway, what's his name?" I say as I cuddle against Sonic. "Knuckles." is all he says as he puts his arm around me. "Wow, I can't believe that he's still in town." I say as I remember how he had helped us move Amy and Cream. I have never understood why he wore dreads though.

"Oh, that's right." I hear Sonic mumble to himself and then he says to me, "Knuckles also brought Silas and another friend. Don't be afraid of the other friend." "Why would I be afraid of him?" I say, a little bit insulted.

"He is huge and scary looking. You'll see what I mean when we go downstairs." he says while kissing me on my forehead. "But I don't wanna go downstairs! I just wanna stay here and cuddle!" I say, trying to draw him even closer. "So do I, but they want us down there." he says as he stands up. "Okay." I say in a sad voice.

When we get downstairs, I see why Sonic told me not to be scared of the other friend. He was a red and black wolf that stood about 6'5" feet tall and was very muscular. "Hello, Sonic. Is this the Tails that I've heard so much about?" the wolf says in a thick southern accent as he bends over to shake my hand.

He would have probably been more comfortable sitting down and shaking my hand as I am just barely 5 feet tall. "Yes, Asa. This is my fiance, Tails." Sonic says, backing up so that Asa had enough room to shake my hand.

"Hello." I say and take his hand and try my best to shake it. Kinda hard to shake a hand twice as big as yours. "Hey, Tails! Long time no see, eh buddy?" I hear Knuckles say as he sits down on the couch beside where Asa was standing.

"Hey, Knux! What have you been up to?" I say as I walk over and sit down on the other couch. "Oh, just a little of this and a little of that." he says, gesturing along the same lines. Before I can say what I want to say, Silas enters into the living room, moves between us and sits down on the couch beside Knuckles. He drapes his arm around Knuckles and gives him a big kiss.

It was at this point that I noticed that Knuckles has picked up a big scar across his right eye. "Hey, how did you get that eye scar, Knux?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't be offended. "From one of my jobs. That's as much as I can tell you, sorry." he says and then scratches his nose.

"Okay." I say because I know that what he meant by one of his jobs was a mission for the government. I did notice that Silas looked regretful for something for a moment. I guess that Silas had something to do with it, but I decided to not press it further. "Hey, Knuckles?" I say, hoping to get his attention. "Yeah, Tails?" he replies.

"Are you still in contact with Tikal?" I say, wondering how she would take the news. "Yeah. Let me guess, you want me to give her the news?" he says, waving his hand about. "If you wouldn't mind." I say as I stand up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. Sonic follows me into the kitchen and gets himself something, too. "Where's Amy and Cream? It's a Saturday!" I say as I drink my tea.

"They are out house hunting. They should be back soon." he says, gulping down his soda.

Knuckles and Silas stood up and started decorating the place again, Asa plopped down on the couch. After showing Silas what he wanted done, Knuckles came into the kitchen and started fixing all kinds of food.

About two hours later, Amy and Cream arrived, hand in hand. "Wow! Now this, I did not expect! I knew you shared an apartment, but I didn't expect Amy to be a lesbian." Knuckles practically yells in surprise when he sees them.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the celebration." Amy says as she and Cream make their way into the kitchen to help Knuckles carry the food into the den. After another hour, the food was pretty much gone and almost everybody was dancing in the den to the music that Cream had brought. I never knew that techno was so good!

Knuckles had apparently brought something to drink, because he had consumed about four beers in the last ten minutes. And almost all the adults were drinking, too! Asa didn't drink any and, as he said something about not being allowed to, I didn't press him. He also didn't dance, but that was because he had told us he didn't know how to.

I still can't believe how easy Silas could dance! Anyway, I must have partied a little too hard and wore myself out because when I next opened my eyes, I was lying in bed.

I looked around to try to see how late it was, but I could still hear the music going. I rolled over onto my left side so that I could put my hand where Sonic normally sleeps, since I didn't feel like I had the energy to get out of the bed.

I notice at that point that the door was open just enough for someone to peek in and I saw Sonic's eye in the crack. "Sonic." I say, hoping that I was loud enough for him to hear me. "Yeah, Tails?" he says as he opens the door. "Don't worry, I just wore myself out." I say and try to set up. "I know, it's what you did when you fell asleep that worries me." he said as he walked into the room and shut the door.

"What did I do?" I say and then feel a sudden, sharp pain in the back of my head. "Judging from the expression on your face, you can feel it. You passed out while dancing and hit your head on a table. Silas examined you and just recommended letting you rest. He's a doctor, you know, so I felt okay taking his advice. He's been checking in on you every few minutes." Sonic says as he sits down in his spot and cradles my head. "Remind me to build a dance room so that this doesn't happen again." I say before just relaxing. "Okay, I will." he says as he strokes my head. Slowly the world fades back to black.

That's all of book one! I hope that you enjoyed!


	12. A Day of Passion Revised (Bonus)

Chapter Six: A Day of Passion (Warning! It's got Yaoi Lemon! Truth be told I'm not even sure if this is site safe but if people have issue with mine, I would like to point out that there are far more graphic ones already on the site. Like in the Kim Possible ones for instance.)

Part 1: Tails and Sonic Do it at last! (as told from Tails's view.)

I wake up to a familiar, welcome sensation, Sonic's burning hot morning wood pressing hard against my ass, almost like it's begging me to relieve it of its stiffness.

I say to myself, as I roll over and slide my hand to his rock hard cock, 'Even though we have a lot of company, I unfairly kept Sonic waiting to make love to me. We do it today.' Before I grip it, I lean in and give him a kiss on the lips. Then I grip it and give it a few playful tugs.

"What the? Tails? What a way to wake a guy up, babe." he says as he tries not to buck into my hand while trying to stifle a happy chuckle.

"I know. I want to do it with you, Sonic." I say as I keep on tugging on his cock, teasing it with my breath every few strokes.

"You do?" he says between moans.

"Yes, I do." I say before moving underneath the covers and tossing them the rest of the way down.

"Then let's..." is all he gets out before I take nearly his whole cock in my mouth and stroke the exposed parts with my hands.

I can feel his cock throb more and more as I move my mouth up and down the shaft, licking around the head and all around it the best that I can manage. Even giving his balls a nice little suck every now and then.

After a few minutes of me working his delicious blue cock, he moans out "I'm cumming!" and fills my mouth so full with his seed that it spills out, gagging me slightly. I manage to swallow some of it though.

"That was great!" he says as he looks down at me and strokes my cheek.

"Really?" I say in a voice that surprises me with how girly it sounded.

"Really, now are you ready for the next part?" he says to me, chuckling happily.

"Yeah, but are you?" I ask him.

"Already hard again, now where's the lube?" he says, making sure I see his cock bounce as he looks around the room.

"Here." I say as I reach into the dresser beside the bed and pull out a big container of the stuff. I quickly pour a good amount over his dick and stroke it to ensure that the lube coated it well. I turn around and guide his dick to my entrance and prep myself with my fingers.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say and then feel him push it in, slowly. It hurt at first, but after it was all the way in he didn't move.

"I know my size has to hurt you, but I'm gonna wait so that you can get used to my size." he says, the restraint audible in his voice. After a few minutes he apparently decided that it was long enough because I felt him slide his dick nearly out before pushing it back in. The sensation was even more amazing than the one the dildo that I had done this with gave me.

I couldn't help but yell "Oh yeah, just like that, Sonic!" in a pleasured tone.

He kept on bucking into me and I tried to match his rhythm, but was having a hard time because of the pleasure. We kept at it for what seemed like days until he said, yet again, "I'm cumming!". As I felt his sperm get released into me, I couldn't hold back anymore either. "Me too, Sonic!" I moaned out as I came all over the bed. We collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed and we fell asleep, his dick still inside of me.

Silver and Shadow: renewed passion. (Told from Silver's view. this one is not a lemon but there will be one of these two in the next book.)

I wake up to find that Shadow isn't in the bed. 'Where the hell could he have went? ' I ask myself as I get out of bed. I feel immediately that I am hungry as hell, so I decide to head to the kitchen. 'I can't remember ever waking up this hungry. ' I say to myself as I make my way down the stairs. I manage to find my way to the kitchen and find Shadow standing over the stove. The table was beautifully set, as if for a romantic dinner, even though it was breakfast time.

"Hey hon, whatcha doing there?" I say as I walk up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, babe! I didn't expect you to be up already. Anyway, I'm making a special treat for you. I know it's a little weird, but I felt the need to make you something unusual for breakfast." he says before putting the spatula down and turning around.

"Really?" I say in a seductive tone. "Really" he says before planting a passionate kiss on my lips. He immediately turns back around and transfers whatever he is cooking to a large plate. As he does so, I see that it is lamb that he was cooking. "Now have a seat, after I finish frying the vegetables, breakfast will be finished. After just a few minutes, he turns around with two plates in his hands. One has the lamb, the other has the stir-fry. He sets them down in front of us and gets us a couple of plates and forks. The drinks were already on the table.

"I remembered how much you liked this when mother fixed it on my birthday, so I thought that I'd make it for you." he says as he sets down at the table. "Alright, before we eat, let's give thanks." he says. "Okay, I'll say it this time. Rulers of heaven, Wolfmother and Wolffather, without you our meal would not be possible. It is for this reason that we give thanks to you to allow such a beauty as the universe that we live in. Blessed be your names and the names of your children. Thank you." I say, remembering the prayer from the last time we had a chance to say it.

"Nicely done, now let's eat." Shadow says before fixing and eating his plate. I quickly fixed and ate mine, too. It was the best thing that I had tasted in a long while. The way he had marinated the lamb and the oils he used to cook the vegetables complimented each other perfectly. "Let's go make love." I say as we clean off the plates. "Really?" Shadow asks as he puts our plates into the dish drainer.

"Really." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him after me. Once we made it to the top of the stairs we heard Tails yell out"Oh yeah, just like that, Sonic!". "I guess we're not the only ones in the mood." I say as I led him to our bedroom.


End file.
